Anime Truth or Dare: Vampire Knight Edition
by Shiki's Favourite Pocky
Summary: Come in and torture our favourite Vampire Knight characters! Crack, yaoi and yuri galore!
1. Prologue: Otakus are Dangerous

**A/N: Yeah, I know I did a poll about this, but I realised I really wanted to do Vampire Knight first, so here it is. And just so you know, this isn't your average Truth or Dare story. It's a lot like a normal story, only the characters will be doing truths and dares, of course. As for setting, well, let's just say that this is set in the middle of Season 1.**

**Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. If I owned it, Zero and Yuki would be together instead of Kaname and Yuki.**

* * *

**Prologue: Otakus Are Dangerous, Especially This One.**

The young girl clutched her manga volume tightly as she stared up at the large building before her. _Could this be it? Was this place really Cross Academy? _

A young man with long blond hair in a ponytail and spectacles came out of the building. The otaku suppressed a gasp; it was Kaien Cross! _Does this mean all tne other hotties from Vampire Knight are here, too?_ she thought in excitement.

Chairman Cross' features lit up as he ran to greet her. "Oh, Pocky, it's you!" he cried, giving her a hug. Pocky was taken aback since a _fictional anime character_ was glomping her, but hugged him back anyway.

"Come, come in here!" Kaien cried, dragging her to his office. He grabbed a microphone for the P.A. system and spoke into it: "Attention, please! Can I please have the following students in my office: Cross Yuki, Kiryu Zero, Kuran Kaname, Hanabusa Aido, Souien Ruka, Ichijo Takuma, Akatsuki Kain, Touya Rima and Shiki Senri.".

* * *

A minute later, the eight vampires and only human were sitting, cramped, in the Chairman's office, staring at a red-haired girl sitting on one of the couches, flicking her red hair away from her face as she absorbed herself in the manga she was reading. She was wearing neither a Day nor Night class uniform, but a white T-shirt, leather jacket, jeans and runners.

"Everyone," Kaien announced, "meet Pocky. She's here to play a little game with us, aren't you, Pocky?"

"Pocky?" Rima mumbled tonelessly. "Wish I had a name like that."

"Come on," Zero snapped, "what kind of name is that, anyway? At least it's worse than my own..."

Pocky looked up from her manga but restrained herself from glomping the vampire hunter. As much of a Zero fangirl as she was, she didn't want to bother him in any way, shape or form... unless it had something to do with that game she wanted to play.

_Oh, yeah,_ she reminded herself. _I'm here to play with the Vampire Knight gang, not read about them._

Closing the book and setting it on the sofa, Pocky stood up. She was rather tall for her age, and her stormy grey eyes were tucked behind a pair of glasses. Takuma caught a glimpse of the manga she'd been reading, titled Vampire Knight, with Yuki, Zero and Kaname on the front cover.

Since when have Lord Kaname, Lady Yuki and Kiryuu been in a manga? he thought, reaching a hand out to pick the book up. But a hand crashed down onto his.

"Ichijo."

Pocky smirked as she took the manga and sat on it.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you guys are wondering why I'm here," she explained, in what sounded like an Australian accent. "Well, I am here to play Truth or Dare with you."

And then the attitude in her eyes vanished as she ran to Zero and glomped him, screaming as loud as the fangirls who watched the Night Class students get to class.

Zero groaned. A few seconds ago he was actually starting to like this girl. Now she was the latest addition of his 'to kill' list.

"Zerorin! OMG, OMG, OMG, I'm glomping Zero!" Pocky cried.

"Get the *beep* off me – Wait, where did this *beep* censor come from!? And DON'T CALL ME ZERORIN!"

Pocky giggled. "I'm not scared of you. I've read and watched too much of – well, never mind."

Takuma raised his eyebrows.

"Anyway, we're playing Truth or Dare. But it's not the ordinary kind you play at sleepovers and all that crap. My fangirl minions will send you some fanmail with truths and dares. And, well, you have to do as they say. If you refuse, bad luck. You're doing it."

"We will be meeting here every night to play. As for myself, I have just enrolled as a Day Class student here at Cross Academy."

*beep*, Zero and Takuma thought. Wait, this thing censors our thoughts as well? Darnit.

"Since nobody else has sent anything for you, I will start. Takuma, as punishment for earlier, I dare you to give all of your manga to me."

"But whyy?" the vampire whined.

"Quit the child act," Pocky snapped. "Just hand them to me or else!"

Takuma stood up glumly and went back to his dorm to get the manga.

"While we wait for Ichijo to come back, I have a question for Rima," Pocky announced. "So, Rima, how do you feel about Senri?"

"Well, he's a fairly sweet guy, even if he never really does much," Rima explained.

"Daww. Thanks for the kind words, Rima. Such a shame Senri was asleep; he'd be so happy! And now... I dare Zero and Yuki to kiss, while Kaname doesn't do a thing about it!" Pocky cried.

Colour flooded the pairing's cheeks. Kaname was shaking with rage, but Aido was successfully able to restrain him.

Zero and Yuki stared at each other, still blushing. Rima closed her eyes and began snoring. Chairman Cross was jumping up and down exclaiming about 'teen love'. Pocky yawned, approached the two teens and pushed them together, causing their lips to mesh together. Their entire faces turned a deep shade of crimson as they kissed passionately. As they broke apart, Kaname shot Zero an icy glare.

And what's taking that idiot Ichijo so long? Pocky wondered. Oh, well, it's midnight now anyway. Let's just hope the other fangirls give him a good punishment tomorrow.

"Same time, same place tomorrow," she yawned. The students sighed with relief as they returned to their dorms

* * *

**A/N: Okie-dokie, truth and dare submissions sre now open! However, like every story like this, there are rules:**

**1. Unless you don't have an account, truths and dares MUST be sent via PM. If you don't have an account, you may send truths and dares via reviews, but I'll record them somewhere and delete your review as soon as I see it.**

**2. Daring characters to be killed is fine, but they will be resurrected on their next truth or dare. It wouldn't be very fun to play with someone dead all the time, ne?**

**3. This story is rated T, so any truths or dares above that rating will be ignored.**

**4. The main characters to torture are Yuki, Zero, Chairman and all of the Night Class students. You're welcome to bring in any other characters, but they will only appear for a brief moment and go home until they're called up again.**

**5. OCs are allowed, but PLEASE no Mary Sues/Gary Stus.**

**6. You're allowed to bring characters in from a book, movie, video game, etc, but no anime characters besides Vampire Knight ones. This is a series of TorD fics festuring different anime respectively. **

**I know these rules might be a little strict, but I'm trying my hardest to make a good TorD fic that isn't against the site rules. If I make another of those fics with script formst and such, chances are that CU or LU will find it, report it and either it or my account could be deleted. **

**Golly gosh, I really need to stop rambling here. I hope you enjoyed my fic so far! :) **


	2. Chapter 1: Famous Too Soon

**A/N: Thanks for the dares, everybody! But I just want to remind you that you ONLY REVIEW with truths and dares if you don't have an account. Those who do have accounts MUST send truths and dares via PM. Anonymous reviews with truths and dares will be removed, but will still be used in the story. Is that clear? Good. Then you should enjoy this new chapter of Anime Truth or Dare: Vampire Knight Edition!**

**Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I don't own it; I'm just borrowing it for awhile. They'll come back unharmed, I promise!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Famous Too Soon**

Since Pocky had become a Day Class student, she was put into Yuki and Zero's class. While she and Yuki enjoyed each others' company, she and Zero weren't exactly getting along. Well, Pocky was getting along with Zero, but Zero wasn't getting along with her. She'd often give him a sad smile or fangirl over him, but he chose to glare whenever he got a chance.

That night, when no one had any classes, Pocky, Yuki, Zero, Kaien and everyone in the Night Class were in Kaien's office once more, with poor Takuma sulking in a corner.

"He wasn't getting his manga to give to you, Pocky," Aido explained. "He was hiding it."

"Well, let the fangirls decide what to do with him," said Pocky with her signature smirk. "Speaking of which, we have mail!" she added, producing a stack of letters from behind her back.

_Oh, crap_, everyone thought.

"And our very first fan to submit a truth or dare is... wolfofyang!"

**pocky should dare aido to kiss ruka and acautsky gets in a rage**

Aido and Ruka blushed slightly. Akatsuki scratched his head in confusion.

"So what she's saying is that Aido has to kiss Ruka, and I have to be all angry and such?"

Pocky nodded.

"Sounds easy enough. I have no interest of either of them, Aido because he's my cousin and Ruka because... she's not my type."

Ruka planted her pale hands on her hips and shot a glare at the fiery haired vampire.

"Okay, guys, three, two, one, ACTION!" Pocky screamed like a movie director.

A light splash of pink coloured Aido's and Ruka's cheeks as Aido slowly advanced toward her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezed his eyes shut, and kissed her on the lips.

Meanwhile, Akatsuki was ripping his hair out, screaming, and, well, he was in a rage all right. (Or at least pretending to.)

"CUUUT! Well done, you three!" Pocky praised, applauding. "And that's it from wolfofyang! Thanks for submitting, and we hope to hear from you next time!"

"Our next fangirl is HetaliaGaki-Lauren, and here is what she says:"

**Hiiiii! This is great so far! Is yaoi allowed? **

"Sure!" Pocky cried cheerfully. "Both yaoi and yuri is allowed, though we won't be expecting many yuri requests as most girls, like me, don't really like it."

"NOOOOOOOO!" everyone screamed.

**o.o If so...**

**Takuma...can you kiss Senri please?**

Takuma leapt out of his corner as though a mouse bit him on the toe. Senri, who was just beginning to doze off, jolted awake and accidentally whacked Rima in the face.

"Grab some popcorn, everyone," Pocky said sunnily, "'cause this is the first-ever yaoi dare for you guys!"

The two men slowly stood up and faced each other, shaking and blushing. When they remained like this for a whole minute, Pocky sighed, stood up and pushed the boys together, making them somewhat kiss.

"Mmmph! Hmmph mmmph!" they both screamed, muffled by each others' lips. But as they shut up, they really got into it and even started frenching for a whole three minutes.

"MOEEEEEEE!" Pocky bellowed, earning a severe nosebleed just as they finally broke apart.

"I love you, Senri!"

"I love you too, Takuma!"

"Gag, gag," Zero mumbled to the ceiling.

"Someone– tissues!" Pocky coughed, feeling faint from such a loss of blood. But instead all the vampires jumped up and eagerly gulped down the blood on the floor and from Pocky's face. Yuki and Kaien stood up also but warded the others away to wipe the blood off Pocky's nose, mouth and chin. The Day Class student let out a groan before closing her eyes.

"Yes!" Aido cried. "She's unconscious! Let's get out of here!"

"Just lemme erase her memories first, though," Kaien replied. "Neither of you bit her, but you still drank nearly all of her blood. By the time she wakes up she'll tell her classmates, and the Night Class's secret–"

"I knew they were all vampires all along," a barely conscious Pocky confessed. The others glanced down at the human girl on the floor. "But I can keep it a secret! Please, if you get me involved we can keep playing Truth or Dare!"

Kaien beamed at the mention of the game. "Okay! So what's the next truth? Or dare?"

"Well, Lauren has a truth for Senri:"

**Senri, what was the kiss like?**

"What kiss?" Senri asked. "Oh, right, that kiss. Well, Takuma tasted like blood and peppermint! It was wonderful!" He sat down beside his new boyfriend and rested his head on his shoulder. (Yes, just like in the special chapter in Volume 4!)

"Thanks for sharing your experience, Senri," said Pocky.

**Rima, you're my favourite female! Here is some pocky. *Hands pocky***

"Why, thank you," said Rima, accepting the box and already nibbling on a stick.

**That's all I can think of, byeee! :)**

**-Lauren**

"And that's all from HetaliaGaki-Lauren! Thanks, Lauren! Next up we have... rose!"

**rose:i dare kaname to bite yuki**

Silence engulfed the office, except for Zero grunting to keep his temper. Yuki inched away slightly from Kaname, whimpering.

Even Pocky, as a hater for Kaname and Yume, wasn't very happy with this dare. But she wanted to keep rose and the other fangirls happy, even if it meant having Yuki r– well, never mind; that was a Guilty spoiler.

"Kaname..." she said slowly. "Bite her."

At that Zero stood up and was about to shake Kaname by the collar, but Pocky held him back and added, "Kaname, Yuki, it's better if you do it in the bathroom." The two brunettes went to said bathroom and closed the door.

"If you other vampires smell any blood, don't worry about it," Pocky said. "And that's all from rose! Thanks for the dare! Our next fangirl is FallingoftheStars."

**Hi! I was reading this story of yours and I would like to make a two or three dares through a PM message since that was one of your rules. The first dare is for Akatsuki and Aido: You two have to make out in a closet for ten minutes and NOTHING ELSE, and then after their ten minutes are up, you could ask their**

**seperate opinions on their make out session. (evil smile)**

"WHAT!?" Aido and Akatsuki cried. "But we're cousins!"

"Too bad," Pocky smiled, emptying a closet of Kaien's clothes and stuff, causing Kaien to go into funny foster father mode. "In here."

When the cousins did nothing, Pocky managed to push them both in the closet and lock the door. "Hehe."

"While they're in there let's read out this dare, also from FallingoftheStars:"

**The second is for Takuma, but I think it's more of a punishment than a dare: Takuma, since you were taking too long with your manga, I dare you to get a torch and burn your most prized manga. **

"NOOOO!" Takuma howled. "Why am I always being tortured today!?" He hugged Senri tightly, like a plush doll.

"It's not you who's getting the torture," Pocky smiled evily. "It's your manga." She pulled a stack of manga volumes behind her back, incliding titles such as Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto and One Piece. They all had Takuma's name written on the inside cover in kanji.

"Burn them or I will," Pocky snarled.

"Okay, fine!"

Pocky threw all the manga on the floor as Takuma lit a torch. He put it over one of his Bleach volumes, and watched as it became nothing but flames. Pocky quickly put a random glass dome over the manga to prevent burning the school down. Takuma was bidding each manga farewell, teary-eyed.

"Goodbye, Ichigo! Goodbye, Naruto! Goodbye..."

"And here's our last dare from FallingoftheStars." Pocky suddenly burst into giggles, then snorts, and finally full-frontal laughing. _This must mean there's a totally embarrassing dare_, the others thought, praying it wasn't them. Pocky finally calmed down long enough to read the dare.

**My third dare is for Zero:**

*_beep_*, Zero thought. _If I have to dress up as a chicken or something ridiculous like that, this girl will pay._

**You HAVE to sing and dance to the F.U.N. Song by Spongebob out loud and you MUST smile throughout the whole song! **

Everyone burst out laughing, except for Zero of course. There were even giggles coming from the closet and the bathroom.

"Oh, that reminds me," Pocky said to herself, then rapped on the closet door. "Aido, Akatsuki, you still have five more minutes. Get on with it!"

"Kaname, how's Yuki in there?"

"She's asleep, but she'll wake up soon. She is, however, a vampire now. Therefore I'd pay to see Kiryuu make a fool of himself."

The bathroom door opened as the pureblood king stepped out.

*_beep_*, Zero thought. _The last thing I need is for Kuran to see me. Maybe I'll just not do it. No one can make me._

"Well, what are we waiting for, Zero?" Pocky asked. "Do it!"

"No."

Pocky slapped him in the face with her Vampire Knight manga.

"Ow~! You didn't have to do that so hard... Okay, fine."

Zero stood up, put on the corniest fake smile he could muster, and began singing and dancing to the F.U.N. song. As much as I'd love to put the lyrics here, it's against the site rules to do so, so just imagine Zero dancing and smiling like a maniac, with Vic Mignogna's voice singing the F.U.N. song flying out of his mouth. Getting a headache already? Yeah, me too.

As Zero's performance came to a close, applause rippled around the office. And then everyone heard an innocent, childish voice from the bathroom:

"Encore~! Encore~!"

Standing by the bathroom door was a slightly tired Yuki, but her hair had grown to just above her bottom and fangs adorned her straight white teeth.

The room was silent again. Yuki's red-brown eyes landed on Kaname as she cried out his name and glomped him, much to Zero and Pocky's rage.

Pocky unlocked the closet Aido and Akatsuki were in and opened it. The cousins tumbled out, blushing and panting.

"So, boys, what did you think of the making out?" Pocky asked.

"IT WAS AWFUL!" Aido cried. "I don't want to kiss my cousin ever again! Though I do love him, but it's COUSINLY LOVE!"

Is 'cousinly' even a word? Pocky thought. "What about you, Akatsuki? What did you think?"

"It was alright, but I wish not to do this again in future."

We'll see about that, Pocky thought with an evil smile.

"Well, that's it from FallingoftheStars! We hope to hear from you again in the future! Our final bunch of truths and dares for tonight is from loves2readandwrite!"

**Hey I read your truth and dare fic and it was awesome! Anyways... here are my**

**truth and dares:**

**Truths:**

**Yuki- What's it like to have two guys in love with you?**

"There are two guys in love with me?" the new vampire asked, puzzled. "Who?"

Zero and Kaname blushed slightly. Yuki had no clue that they loved her! No clue!

"Ah, I remember now!" Yuki cried, snuggling up to Kaname once more. "Big B–"

Kaname gently covered her mouth with his hand before she could say any more. "We'll discuss what to do with Yuki tomorrow," he said. Then he whispered to Yuki, "Now's not the time to tell them. Fans are reading this, you know, and they don't want to be spoiled."

"Okay," Yuki nodded. "I think Kaname loves me very much, but I don't know about Zero. He used to love me, but now he's glaring at me for some reason."

Pocky rolled her eyes. "I think she forgot what the question was. Oh, well."

**Dares:**

**Kaname: Wear this bird costume.**

Attached to the fanmail was a giant, ugly bird costume. Pocky threw it at Kaname. "Put it on, no questions asked," she snapped. Kaname went back into the bathroom to change.

_It's Kuran's turn to make a fool of himself now,_ Zero thought, smiling slightly.

A minute later he came out wearing the costume. Everyone laughed except Yuki, who ran and hugged him like a gigantic plush toy.

"You look so cute, Kaname!" she squealed. Kaname smiled.

**I dare everyone to read Vampire Knight fanfiction!**

_There's that manga again,_ Takuma thought.

"Alright, everyone, fanfiction time!" Pocky announced, bringing in nine laptops and her iPad and handing them out. "And Zero, for being such an awesome guy, you get to use my iPad!" she added, handing it to him. She then told everyone how to get to the Vampire Knight fanfiction and assigned them with a story to read, all M-rated.

Kaien had to read a lemon with himself and Yagari, Kaname with himself and Zero, Zero with himself and Ichiru, Ruka with herself and Rima and vice-versa, Aido with himself and Akatsuki and vice-versa, Senri with himself and Rido, Takuma with himself and his grandfather and Yuki with herself, Zero and Kaname. (Yes, guys, a threesome!)

Zero pressed the big black button on one side of the iPad. The screen showed the date, time and Pocky's wallpaper, a pink happy anime face. At the bottom of the screen was a grey arrow, and next to it were the words 'slide to unlock'. Although he'd used computers and laptops many times before, he hadn't even touched an iPad before.

"Oh, you need help, Zero-kun?" Pocky asked. "Here, I'll get to the fanfiction site for you. She tapped on the screen in different spots a dozen times and handed it back to Zero, with his assigned fanfiction open for him.

...

Let's just say that everyone's reactions after reading their fanfiction were not pretty.

"WHAT WAS THAT DIRTY THING I DID WITH KANAME AND ZERO!?"

"But Kiryuu and I loathe each other! Hate doesn't equal love!"

"WHAT THE *BEEP* WERE YOU THINKING!? ICHIRU AND I ARE BROTHERS!"

"YURI!? GROSS!"

"Ruka and I are only friends. We do not have romantic feelings for one another."

"WE'RE COUSINS!"

"Me with my father? No. Just no,"

"WHY WASN'T I WITH SENRI!?"

"BUT I'M NOT GAY!"

...I'll leave you to guess who said what.

As they voiced their rants, they ended up destroying the laptops they were reading their fanfiction on. And Zero, much to Pocky's dismay and annoyance, destroyed the iPad.

"NOOO! I HAD SO MUCH FANFICTION AND PICTURES AND APPS ON THAT THING!"

Satisfied with their work, everyone went to bed happy that day. (Yuki was transferred to the Night Class.) Except for Pocky.


	3. Chapter 2: TWINCEST!

******A/N**:** Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the previous two. I've been pretty sick lately, but I saw it as a chance to write another chapter for this. As for my other stories, I might be slow updating them since they aren't as funny as this one, so sorry about that.**

**Oh, well, you guys just enjoy the chapter, k?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: TWINCEST!**

Pocky sighed as she glanced down at her algebra assignment. She didn't have much sleep the previous night, and classes were worse than usual, now that Yuki was gone and Zero didn't want to interact with her in any way, shape or form. In fact, Pocky wasn't very happy with the silver-haired vamp. She was still upset over her iPad, but she was in the universe of her favourite anime, so there were better things to do than bum about reading fanfiction.

Which was why she was happy to reunite with the other vampires that night for Truth or Dare. She knew that the night was going to take awhile anyway since they received a bunch of fanmail.

"Okay, guys, some of our old fangirls from last night have sent in more dares–" groans rippled around the small office. "–but we have a few new faces as well. But first, Lauren has some fresh new dares for tonight." Pocky smirked as she began to read the letter out loud:

**Sorry for not PMing you the dares last time, I didn't read the Author's ****Note...sorry!**

"That's alright," Pocky replied, while the others stared at her, confused.

**Anyways...that was hawt. Hotter than a heatwave...**

**Zero. You know...you always get on my nerves...I don't know why...but...yeah.**

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to agree with that one," said Pocky. "Zero has been pretty... I don't know... annoying lately." Said vampire scowled.

**I have a dare for you. Sing a song about love to you Bloody Rose Gun, and have ****people judge you out of ten.**

Everyone but Zero laughed, so hard their stomachs hurt. Zero stood up.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO SING SUCH RIDICULOUS SONGS!?" he exploded. Pocky cracked up all over again.

"Don't ask me. Ask the fangirls!"

"And without further ado... Welcome to a quick episode of Australian Idol!" Pocky announced.

"Shouldn't it be Japanese Idol?" Aido pointed out.

"Whatever you say, Aido. Anyway, tonight we have Zero Kiryuu, with a song about... his love for his gun!?"

Applause sounded, the loudest coming from Yuki and Kaien. "Go, Zero!" they cheered.

But the vampire stood there doing nothing even when the applause died down. Pocky stood up and kicked him in the nuts.

"I'm still not doing it."

"I'll give Kaname permission to run away with Yuki and get married with her."

"FINE!" Zero took Bloody Rose out of his pocket and hugged it against his chest. His lips parted and he started to sing:

_I remember the day you first fell in my hands._

_You were the thing that helped me stand._

_It's not just because of the silvery sheen._

_Though I always kept you shiny and clean._

_With you I've always wanted to kill myself._

_But my reflection bounds off of you and I still hate myself._

_I've always wondered what you'd be like if you were human,_

_Just so I can kiss your lips._

_But, Bloody Rose, you're just a weapon,_

_You can never realise my hunger for this._

A tiny blush painted Zero's cheeks as the others laughed and clapped._ Now that that's over, why can't I just shoot myself_? he thought.

"The judges are everyone but Zero," said Pocky. "What do you think, guys?"

"That was great, Zero!" Yuki squealed. "I didn't know you loved Bloody Rose so much! And you're a great singer! I give you 10/10!"

_Typical Yuki,_ everyone else thought, sweatdropping.

"Well, that was... rather deep, I must say. A very short song, but wonderful lyrics and a beautiful voice," said Kaname. "I give you 9/10.

"Oh, Zero, you were great!" Kaien cried. "10/10 for you!"

"That was sweet," Aido commented, "but you're in love with your gun? Really? You'd find better luck with a pretty girl. I give you 7.5/10.

"WHY DON'T YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!?" Zero screamed. He threw the gun on the floor and crouched in his fetal position in a nearby corner.

Silence. Then, "Pocky, can we move on to the next dare?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Sure," said Pocky. "This is actually a truth, from Lauren:"

**Kaname. Name the best thing about Aido. If there is any...:)**

"Fufufu... I can't think of even one positive thing about him," Kaname confessed. Aido's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Thanks for sharing, Kaname," said Pocky.

**Akatsuki. 'Sup dude? I dare you to...act like a dog for the rest of the ****chapter.**

"What the _*beep*_?" Akatsuki muttered. "My dares are always so strange and confusing... Oh, well, I'll act like a dog."

He crouched down, crawled to the nearest person – Yuki – and yapped happily at her.

"Aaw, what a cute little puppy!" Yuki squealed. Akatsuki snarled.

**That's all from me!**

**-Lauren**

"Thanks, Lauren! Our next fangirl has only just stumbled upon this story, so she's new at daring you guys. Let's give it up for BellaChrono!"

**Ola pocky**

**My Lovely Dare no.1 is:**

**Kaname must cosplay as cardcaptor sakura(if it's allowed, if not he must**

**cosplay as sandy from spongebob) for a whole hour oh and he must go all**

**googley eyed and constantly say Lee come give me a smooch.**

Attached to the note were two costumes: the Cardcaptor Sakura cosplay, which consisted of a reddish-blonde wig, a red headband, a red and white dress with ruffles and a bow at the top, white tights, red flats and a stick that looked like a wand, and the Sandy cosplay, which consisted of an astronaut suit and a squirrel mask. Pocky held up the Sakura cosplay and threw it at Kaname.

"Sorry, but since anime cosplay is allowed you're going as Sakura," Pocky said, smiling. Kaname was her least favourite character, so she was eager to see this.

Kaname went into the bathroom. However, even though he was one of those perky, overly polite guys, he took quite awhile in there. Must be having trouble with all those ruffles and stuff, Pocky thought, giggling slightly.

But fifteen minutes passed, and Kaname was still in there.

"Aido?" Pocky called. "Go in the bathroom and see what's holding that guy up. If he's having any trouble with the cosplay, help him out and bring him out for part two of his dare."

"Yes, Lady Pocky," he replied with a bow, before heading into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Aido came out with Kaname, who was dressed entirely in the Sakura cosplay. He looked almost exactly like her, except that he had brown-red eyes instead of green and he was more masculine. He had even managed to plaster a cheesy grin on his face.

Sakura – Whoops, I mean Kaname – then ran around the room yelling, "Lee come give me a smooch!" Zero cast an evil grin in his direction.

**My Lovely Dare no.2 is:**

**Yuuki must do the chicken dance while wearing a rubber glove on her head and Kaien's ****pink apron(the one with the cat).**

"Okay!" Yuki cried happily. She went to the kitchen for a few moments and returned wearing a bright yellow rubber glove on her head and Kaien's pink cat apron. Pocky searched for a radio, found one and put the Chicken Dance music on. Yuki started dancing.

"Oh, my little girl looks so kawaii!" Kaien screamed, sobbing tears of joy. He reminds me so much of Ranka from Ouran High School Host Club when he's in this state, Pocky thought.

**My Lovely Dare no.3 is:**

**Lovely Zero MUST then proceed to punch Kaname oops i mean cardcaptor ****sakura/sandy in the face and run out the room crying.**

"I get to punch Kuran in the face?" Zero repeated. "That sounds good. Though I'm not sure about the crying bit."

"Lee come give me a smooch!" Kaname cried, still running around like a maniac. Zero approached him and punched him in the face, so hard his nose broke. Then he ran out sobbing before the vampire side of him took over.

Meanwhile, everyone else (except Pocky and Kaien) surrounded him and eagerly gulped down his rich, pure blood. Pocky quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack for the pureblood king, warding the other vampires away and putting the pack on his bloody nose.

**My Lovely Dare no.4 is:**

**Aido must then KISS you my dear pocky, confess his love to Kaname (yes Kaname) ****and also run out the room crying.**

Pocky blinked. _Did I read that right_? She reread the dare as her lips turned up in a grin.

Aido ran over to Pocky without hesitation and kissed her. Pocky closed her eyes in bliss as she kissed back. _OMG, OMG, I'm kissing a Vampire Knight hottie!_ she thought excitedly.

Aido then let go and, blushing, was about to approach Kaname when the pureblood himself, whose nose had recovered, knocked him over.

"Uh.. Kaname-sama? I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Aido turned a dark shade of red. "I love you, Kaname-sama!" he blurted out.

Kaname frowned. "Thank you, Hanabusa, but I can't return these feelings to you," he said. Aido ran out of the room, joining Zero in the cryfest. Kaname went back to doing his own dare.

"That's all from BellaChronos! rose is back with another cute little dare:"

**rose:i dare yuki and zero to kiss while kaname just standes there**

"Um, I'm pretty sure that already happened in the prologue," Pocky stated.

"But as a big Zeki shipper, we'll make them do it again, anyway! Zero, get your sexy ass over here!"

Zero walked in. "Let me guess, a dare in which I have to sing a love song to Kuran?"

"Nope, but you just gave the fangirls ideas. Don't be surprised if that's your dare tomorrow night. Anyway, you have to kiss Yuki again."

Zero groaned, not as happy about this dare as last time, due to the fact that Yuki was now a vampire.

"Why, Zero?" Yuki asked, brown-red eyes wide. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Zero hesitated. He slowly moved towards Yuki and kissed her. Kaname was in another rage, but since Aido wasn't here Pocky had to restrain him instead.

"Next dares are from Zero-fangirl! Yeah, Zero's just plain hot, isn't he?"

Crud, Zero thought. Not another extreme fangirl of mine.

**Zero-fangirl:*squeals like the fangirl she is* OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I LOVE IT!**

**DARES!**

**ZERO-MAKE OUT WITH YUKI FOR 10 MINUTES**

Zero and Yuki both sighed. More making out. So they reluctantly started to make out.

**KANAME-DONT SPAZ OUT ON ZERO AFTER**

Kaname was about to pull Yuki away from Zero's arms, but Pocky grabbed a frying pan and slapped him in the face with it. He collapsed to the carpet.

**YUKI-UR AWESOME HERES SOME POCKY!**

Since Yuki was busy with Zero, Pocky kept the box of pocky to herself, not allowing Senri or Rima to have any.

When ten minutes passed, Yuki and Zero finally broke up, and Pocky gave Yuki the pocky. "Thanks!" Yuki cried happily.

Pocky glanced down at the sheet of paper to read the next dare – and screamed, then fainted. The others stared at her. _What's up with her? _

Rima finally picked the sheet of paper up and read the last dare aloud:

**POCKY- MAKE OUT WITH ZERO AFTER ALL THAT!**

Zero buried his face in his pale hands. _No, _he thought. _Why am I being used as a... a kissing machine? Kissing that damn vampire Yuki is bad enough, but Pocky? Someone kill me already._

Yuki ran over to Pocky. "Wake up, sleepyhead! You have to kiss Zero!" she sang cheerily, then giggled. Zero slapped himself in the face.

Pocky leapt up, dashed over to Zero and started making out with him fiercely. Zero tried to pull back, but Pocky was gripping him tightly.

When they broke apart, Pocky sighed and stared in space, mind travelling to La La Land.

Takuma grabbed the last fanmail for the night. "These are from iwuvpenguins101!" he announced.

**First I just have to say I love your fanfiction so damn much! **

**Okay, my first truth is for Yuki: if kaname and zero were both dying and you ****could only save one, who would you save and why?**

Yuki's innocent eyes widened as she glanced from the still unconscious Kaname on the floor to a scowling Zero.

"I don't know... Kaname's my br–"

"SPOILER!" Pocky roared.

"–and Zero's a really nice guy... I don't know. But maybe Kaname because he's sweeter. Sorry, Zero!"

"Um, thanks, Yuki," said Pocky.

**Aido: are you gay for kaname? Like really? **

"AIDOOOOOOOO!"

Aido scooted back in. "What is it?"

"Are you gay for Kaname?"

"What!? NO!"

**Kain: do you love ruka?**

Kain was still crawling around the office like a dog, occasionally barking at random people. When he heard the question, he gazed up at Pocky and shook his head. Ruka threw a fit, tired of the Night Class guys turning her down.

**And a few dares as well :)**

**Zero and kaname have to have an intense make out session. I know you secretly want to ;)**

"YAOI!" Pocky cried happily, managing to wake Kaname up. "Nah, just kidding. I don't like this pairing very much. But anyway! Kaname, Zero, yaoi, now."

"No."

Pocky grabbed Zero's hand, dragged him to Kaname and pushed him against the Cardcaptor Sakura cosplayer. As their lips touched, they started gagging, like each others' lips tasted awful. The make out session didn't even last thirty seconds.

"Sorry bout that, Penguin," Pocky said. "They just hate each other too much."

**Shiki, I've always wanted to see you on a sugar high. So please get all hyped ****up on these candies I brought you :3**

Attatched to this fanmail was a gigantic box of candy of all shapes and sizes. Pocky gently shook Senri awake.

"Here, Senri. One of your fans gave you some candy."

"Thanks," he mumbled as he bit into a piece of chocolate. As soon as he did, though, he jumped up, spilling the candy on the floor, and started bouncing around the room like he was on mountain dew. Everyone else stared at him, open mouthed, obviously not used to seeing him like this.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Rima asked.

"It's a dare," Pocky explained. "He can't stop until the night's over or someone gets him to do a truth or another dare."

**Kain, bight Yuki, just for the hell of it.**

Kain bounded on Yuki, nearly scaring the other vampire, and allowed his fangs to pierce her milky skin.

**Takuma because I love you so much, I'm replacing all your burnt manga with new ****ones.**

"Really!? Thanks!" Takuma cried happily, accepting the new manga copies.

**Can ichuru be there...? Pwease :3**

"Ichiru?" Zero asked. "But he's–"

An identical boy with longer hair and no tattoo randomly fell through the roof and fell on his brother. The two silver haired boys disentangled from each other.

"Hey, big brother," Ichiru said with a grin.

_He's smiling,_ Zero thought bitterly. _Why is he smiling?_

**If so, ichuru I want to ask a truth: have you ever been in some kind of twincest ****act with zero? I'm asking you because I have a feeling zero won't be as truthful...**

The Kiryuus stared blankly at Pocky, who was having a silent fangirlism.

"Twincest: A form of incest involving twins," she explained, like a walking fangirl dictionary. "Hottest twincest pairings include Hikaru/Kaoru, Fred/George and, of course, Zero/Ichiru.)

Ichiru smirked. Zero groaned.

"We've never done anything of the sort," Ichiru explained. "But we might do it in the future... thanks for the idea!"

**Also, ichuru I dare you to make out withzero XD I'm such a mean person. **

Ichiru grinned and grabbed Zero, dragged him to himself and made out with him. Again, Zero tried to pull away, but Ichiru was too strong.

**And zero, out of the two kisses which one was better?**

As the twins broke apart, Zero grumbled, "I hated them both. But Ichiru's was better, only because he's my brother."

"Thanks, Zero. That's all for tonight everyone. Goodnight!" Pocky cried

* * *

**A/N: Poor Zero. He had to kiss four different people in this chapter, lulz. I'd like to see him kiss the whole VK crew. Muhahaha...**

**Also, I just realized something: nobody dared the Chairman! Sure, he's an adult, but a random one at that! Why can't he participate**?


	4. Chapter 3: It's a Kiss Fest!

**A/N: I guess you should all know the drill by now. Follow the rules posted in the prologue when submitting truths and dares and I don't own Vampire Knight, Gode Geass, Tik Tok or any other anime or song mentioned in this story. Also, I decided to put a little Pocky/Zero/Yuki drama in here, but it should still be funny.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's a Kiss-Fest!**

_Snip, snip, snip..._

She was sick of it. She was sick of her annoying, overly thick mane always falling in her face, no matter how many hair clips she clipped on.

Yes, you guessed it right: Pocky was cutting her hair. It was totally frustrating and difficult since she had so much hair, but she'd always preferred short hair so she did want to do this.

Suddenly, the bathroom door crashed open, and a tall figure stormed into the room. Pocky looked up and saw Zero angrily forcing down a blood tablet, as though she wasn't there.

_Geez_, she thought, stifling a giggle, _is he still randomly stripping in front of Yuki? Wonder when he last picked up a bra..._

"You okay?" she asked timidly.

Zero looked up and glared at her. "Does it look like I'm okay?" he snapped. "And your hair..."

Pocky blushed. She had already cut nearly the whole left side of her hair off. _If Death the Kid from Soul Eater ever sees me like this, he'll freak._

"Yeah, I know," she replied, cutting into her own thoughts. "I'm cutting it. All that hair..."

"Hmmph. I see. You little anime fanbrat wants the guys to notice you more."

"No way!" Pocky laughed. "I mean, the guys are good-looking, but I'd never cut my hair just because of them! See, my hair's awfully thick..."

There was something about this girl that reminded Zero of Yuki. As soon as the name rang in his mind, Yuki's voice cut into it.

_Wake up, sleepyhead! You're missing out on guardian duties..._

"You can talk to me, you know."

The now-familiar Australian accent cut the Yuki in his thoughts off. Pocky was glancing at him, worry etched in her stormy grey eyes. "I won't laugh and I won't tell anyone else. You can't just continue facing this alone, Zero."

And the vampire walked abruptly out of the bathroom, this time with both Yuki's and Pocky's voices ringing in his head.

Pocky sighed as she resumed cutting her hair. _Poor guy,_ she thought. _He might seem like an uncontrollable monster on the outside – but on the inside, he's just a lost, lonely soul needing help._

* * *

Pocky, Zero, the Night Class and Kaien were in Cross' office once more, the full moon shining outside one of the windows.

"I like your hair, Pocky-chan!" Yuki complimented.

"Thanks, Yuki. We have a bunch more dares tonight!" Pocky announced. Everyone else groaned. This was going to be a long night...

"First truths and dares are from Alliana2312:"

**Hello! I like your fiction and your crazy "dares", it's so funny!**

**So, there are my questions! First for Seiren (if she is here): i dare she makes out with Kaname.**

"Kaname, can you get Seiren here for a moment?" Pocky asked.

"I am right here."

Pocky jumped as she turned to face a girl with short silvery hair.

"Oh, hello, Seiren," she said as casually as she could. "Can you make out with Kaname, please?"

"Not unless he says he wants me to."

Pocky kicked Kaname in the nuts, just for the hell of it.

"If you don't do your dare I'll push Yuki off a cliff!"

At the mention of Yuki, Kaname leapt onto his bodyguard and briefly made out with her.

"Leave your ass here for a moment, Seiren," said Pocky. "Alliana has a truth for you:"

**Trust for Seiren: Who is the vampire do you like the most?**

"Kaname," she replied.

"Aww. That might actually be a cute couple, Kaname/Seiren," Pocky gushed. No one had noticed Seiren disappear halfway through the compliment.

**Senri, trust: what are your feelings about Rima?**

"Well, Rima is a great person to share pocky with," Senri mumbled sleepily. "I love her as a friend. I love Ichijo, remember?"

Takuma hugged his boyfriend. Pocky resisted the urge to squeal.

**Pocky: kiss Ichiru!**

Ichiru fell through the roof once more, this time landing on... Pocky.

_Oh, God_, Pocky thought. _I can kiss Aido. I can kiss Zero. But Ichiru? Hell, I hated him until I watched a certain Guilty episode, and even now I don't know wether I like him or not!_

"Ready, beautiful woman?" Ichiru asked with a cheeky grin.

Not until the world ends, Pocky thought, but she said, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Ichiru and Pocky advanced on each other and kissed. _Holy cow, I'm kissing my top anime crush's twin. How weird is that? Pocky thought._

They broke apart and Ichiru smiled once more. "Well, I'm off. See you, everyone!" And he left.

**Pocky:So, how was that?**

"It was... kind of weird," Pocky explained. "For one, I never even liked this guy, so I didn't exactly want to kiss him in the first place. For two, I've kissed his twin last night... Does kissing both Zero and Ichiru make me a whore?"

**(sorry for my bad language, I'm french)**

"Ooh, a foreign fangirl!" Pocky exclaimed. "Thanks for the truths and dares, Alliana! These dares are from rose:"

**rose:1.i dare zero to sing a love song to kaname**

"See, Zero? What did I tell you last night?" Pocky asked. Zero's reply got bleeped out for swearing as he remembered:

_"Let me guess, a dare in which I have to sing a love song to Kuran?"_

_"Nope, but you just gave the fangirls ideas. Don't be surprised if that's your dare tomorrow night."_

Zero sighed. He was going to have to do this one; it was his own fault for landing in this mess. Taking a deep breath, he faced Kaname and started singing 'Insatiable' by Darren Hayes to him. (If you've never heard it, I'd suggest listening to it on YouTube.) Pocky nearly fell out of her seat; she loved that song, and hearing Zero singing it to Kaname just made it a hundred times cooler. (Despite hating the pairing, of course.)

As Zero sung the last word, Kaname stood up – and slapped him in the face. Pocky smirked.

**2.i dare kaname to kiss the entire vk cast**

"NOOO!" everyone but Kaname and Pocky cried. Pocky blinked. "Wait, does that include me? Well, if so, it's not happening. It's bad enough letting Ichiru kiss me, but I'd rather read an entire manga series backwards than kiss Kaname."

"Then I won't kiss you," said Kaname, scowling as he went to kiss Yuki. Pocky facepalmed.

**3.i dare the headmaster to kiss yagery**

"Ooh! Finally, a dare for the chairman!" Pocky cried. Just as Kaien opened his mouth to protest, the door opened and Yagari walked in.

"What are all these students doing here?" he asked coldly. He shot everyone an icy glare. "Go back to your dorms. And the Night Class has class starting in half an hour."

"No, no!" Kaien jumped in. "These kids are meant to be here. We're playing a game!"

"Oh, yeah? Class is a more important game."

Before things could get any more intense, Pocky leapt up and pushed Kaien on top of Yagari, making them both kiss. And poor Yagari received a kiss from Kaname just as he and Kaien let go. (Kaname had already kissed Yuki, Rima, Ruka and Senri so far.) Yagari ran out the room before he could get kissed one more time.

"Whoa, that's a close one," Pocky commented. "Though I think that guy will be scarred for quite awhile, hehe. Anyway, that's all from rose for tonight. Our next dares are from Aido's little princess."

"Yay! I have a fan!" Aido cried, doing a little happy dance.

**hey i read your truth or dare stroy and i have some dares!**

**aido can you make out with cross?**

Kaien paled. Aido stopped dancing. Even Pocky was a little weirded out with this dare, as she wasn't a fan of loli-shota relationships. But she had to make them do it.

Catching the glare in Pocky's eyes, Aido, trembling, made out with Kaien. And when they broke apart, they each received a kiss from Kaname.

**kain an you make out with rima?**

Kain and Rima joined in the kiss-fest, making out silently.

**can kaname and zero cosplay as hikaru and kaoru from ohshc and can yuki cosplay as haruhi? and can they act like them as well?**

"Hey!" Pocky cried. "I love Ouran! And I love the twins!"

"Me, too!" Takuma cried happily. Pocky looked at him strangely.

"Takuma, you're a _boy_. Boys don't read Ouran High School Host Club. Are you gay?"

"N-no!" Takuma stuttered.

Anyway, by then Kaname had kissed everyone in the room except Pocky, and Zero and Yuki had just been sitting watching the dares take place for awhile, so they were all ready.

Pocky threw the cosplay at them – a boys' uniform that consisted of a blue blazer, a black and purple tie, jeans and shiny black shoes. There were (almost) identical ginger coloured wigs for Zero and Kaname, and a very short brunette wig for Yuki. The three of them took turns to change in the bathroom. And when they were dressed in the cosplay, the twins – sorry, Kaname and Zero – stuck around Haruhi – err, I mean Yuki – and teased her by flicking her ears and flirting, while Yuki kept sighing and telling them to buzz off.

**pocky, can you steal all of shiki's pocky and keep it for yourself?**

Both Senri and Rima were asleep, so Pocky found it really easy to steal Senri's pocky. She opened a box and bit into a stick.

"Aah. Coconut. I've never tried this flavour before."

"Pocky? What is that you're eating?"

Pocky nearly spilled the box of coconut flavoured pocky when she heard Senri's sleepy voice. _Crud_, she thought. _He's gonna kill me._

"Oh, uh, it's my own supply of pocky!" Pocky said quickly.

"Then why does it say 'Shiki Senri' on each box? It's _my_ pocky, isn't it?"

_*beep*!_ Pocky thought, dodging Senri's blood whips, accidentally breaking a few stuff in the small office, causing Kaien to go crazy.

"What's all this noise?" Rima mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She blinked a few times, observing the crazy scene before her: Zero and Kaname teasing Yuki as Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, Senri whipping his blood whip at Pocky, both of them breaking stuff, Kaien running around panicking, and everyone else watching the craziness unveil with their mouths dropped to the floor.

"Senri! Stop it," Rima commanded.

At her monotonous yet slightly harsh voice, Senri froze and stared at Rima.

"She," he whipped Pocky again, "stole my pocky," he explained darkly, glancing mournfully at his snacks scattered on the ground. The boxes were dented, and broken pieces of pocky were everywhere.

"I-i-i was d-dared to," Pocky stammered. "I'm sorry, Senri!"

Ignoring her, Rima pulled out a box of her own pocky and gave it to Senri. "I'll buy you some more later," she promised him.

By then Kaien had calmed down, and everyone was ready to find out the next truth or dare.

"This dare is from liza-chanoo:"

**OMG I love your fan fiction. my dare is for the chairman to pimp slap scary one in the room (except for picky)and confess his love for pocky.**

"WHAT!?" Kaien cried. "But they're my students! I can't hit them! And I can't love Pocky – or any student – that way; it's pedophiliac!"

"You have to do it,"

"No way!"

"I'll send Yagari back in here and lock you two in a closet together!"

"Okay, okay."

So Kaien began pimp slapping everyone in the room but Pocky. Then he fell to his knees dramatically in front of Pocky.

"I love you, Pocky!" he squealed.

Pocky shook her head.

Suddenly, a random figure crashed into the ceiling and landed skilfully on the floor. He had dark hair and wore a long maroon cape with yellow trim.

"It's Zero from Code Geass!" Takuma gasped in amazement.

"Nah, I'm only a cosplayer," the boy (or perhaps it was a girl?) replied. "I'm a fangirl who's been daring you, and you all have to guess who I am under the mask. You all have to decide together. However, you can only guess once, and if you get it wrong, you have to do what Yuki did yesterday and do the chicken dance. Deal?"

"Deal," the VK cast chorused.

So they all bunched up and started discussing which fangirl it could be. After about six minutes, they came up with an answer.

"Is it loves2readandwrite?" Takuma asked.

"Nope!" the girl replied as she started to take off her mask, revealing a pale face with red hair, green eyes and freckles.

"It's BellaChrono! But you can call me Bella!"

"I told you," Kaname grumbled to the others.

"Chicken dance time!" Bella and Pocky announced cheerfully as Pocky put the track in her radio and pressed play once again.

Gloomily, everyone did the chicken dance. (The only ones happy to do this dare were Yuki, Kaien, Aido and Takuma.)

When the dance was over, Pocky and Bella fell over clapping. The four who enjoyed the dance bowed, while everyone else rushed to their seats.

"Kaien... Do you really like that apron?" Bella asked.

"Why, yes, I do!" Kaien squealed. "It was a gift from my aunt when I first founded Cross Academy!"

"Because I ummm used it as fuel for a fire..." Bella confessed shamefully.

"WHAT!?" Kaien jumped up and shook her by the shoulders. "YOU DESTROYED MY LOVELY CAT APRON? HOW DARE YOU?" He sobbed dramatically.

"Takuma, I dare you to cosplay as C.C" said Bella, presenting a silver suit and long green wig. Takuma hesitantly took the cosplay and went into the bathroom to change. A minute later, he came out as C.C from Code Geass.

"You look great, Takuma!" Pocky complimented. "Bella, what's the last dare?"

"Every one must share their inner most deepest darkest secrets,

Yuuki no spoilers!" said Bella.

"Okay, my turn first," said Pocky. "I surf the net late at night when I was at my own home. But don't tell my parents!" She winked.

"Well, um, I steal Takuma's manga sometimes," Yuki confessed.

"You've been stealing my manga!?" Takuma demanded. "That's it, I'm putting my manga in a high-security place from now on!"

"I think dirty thoughts about Yuki," said Kaname.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Bella.

"He's obsessed with that girl. You can really tell," Pocky explained.

Zero glared at Kaname before he confessed, "I secretly listen to Spongebob Sqaurepants music."

"I... just can't picture him doing that," Pocky murmured. "He's too emo to listen to happy-go-lucky music like Spongebob's."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I'm gay," Aido admitted, blushing.

"Same here," Kaien added.

"We know," everyone else mumbled.

"I have an obsession for shoujo manga," said Takuma.

"No wonder you like Ouran High School Host Club," said Pocky.

"I don't like sweets, except pocky," Senri yawned.

"I'm afraid of the dark," Kain admitted.

"I have a crush on Senri," Rima confessed. "But he's with Ichijo already, so I'll let him be."

"I'm bi," said Ruka.

"Well, that's all I have for tonight," said Bella as she put her mask back on. "Bye!"

"Later, Bella!" Pocky called. "Next dares are from Demonic Angel 7:"

**THIS IS SOOO FUNNY! BUT YOU SOO MEAN TO KANA!*SOB* ME WUV YOU KANA!**

Everyone stared at 'Kana'. Pocky smirked. "Looks like Kaname has a die-hard fan now."

**AND ITS AWESOME THAT YOUR A FANGIRL DICTIONARY TOO! PEOPLE WILL ASK WHAT VAMPIRE KNIGHT IS AND ILL END UP TELLING THEM THE ENTIRE PLOT AND EVERYTHING IN DETAIL!...I GET A LOT OF WERID LOOKS...**

"Uh, thanks," said Pocky.

**ANY WHO ON TO TH DARES!**

**I DARE YOU TO LET ME BEAT YUUKI WITH YOUR FRYING PAN!.I HATE YOU YUUKI!**

A fangirl then fell through the roof, whom everyone guessed was Angel. Pocky gave her the frying pan and she slapped Yuki with it, who fell unconscious. Satisfied, she walked out.

**I DARE ZERO TO GIVE KANA A BIIIIIG HUG! BUT YOU CANT HAVE HIM! MINE MINE MINE!**

"Not happening," Zero and Kaname said in unison. Realising what they just said, they started beating each other up angrily.

"Come on, guys, stop," Pocky commanded. "Zero, if you don't hug Kaname I'll confiscate the Bloody Rose gun."

"Okay..." Zero sighed as he gave Kaname a very brief hug. "Happy?"

"As long as Angel is."

**I ALSO DARRE TO MAKE MY PRECIOUS KANA HUG ME RANDOMLY! BEACUSE I LOVE HIM THAT MUCH!**

Angel reappeared and Kaname reluctantly hugged her.

**AIDO- WHO ARE YOU GAY FOR... BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW YOUR GAY...**

Aido sighed in defeat. "Okay. I've been lying. I have a crush on Kaname."

Kaname looked taken aback on that but didn't say anything.

**I DARE THE CHAIRMAN TO ACT COMPLETELY SERIOUS FOR THE ENTIRE CHAPTER.. AND NOT HUG OR SEQUL OR ANYTHING THAT WOULD LOOK STUPID... AND TAKE YOUR HAIR OUT OF THAT PONY TAIL! YOU LOOK LESS GAY WITHOUT IT!**

"I think I can pull that off," said Kaien as he took his hair out of his ponytail.

**OH AND I DARE SENRI TO MAKE A VIDEO OF HIMSELF SAYNG 'I LOVE YOU'..ITS NOT FOR ME ... ITS FOR MY FRIEND...I AM A HUGE SHIMA FAN...!**

"Mmm?" Senri mumbled, waking up. "Do I have a dare?"

"Yup," Pocky replied. "You have to make a video of yourself saying 'I love you' for Angel's friend.

"Okay."

"Here. You can borrow my video camera to do it." Pocky handed it to him. "Just be careful with it, okay?"

"Okay."

Senri sat on the couch as he pointed the camera at himself. Rima helped him out, getting his fingers out of the way and teaching him how to make sure the video was working. When she was done, he said a cute, sleepy 'I love you' to the camera and pressed the button to stop filming.

"How was it?"

"Angel's friend would probably get a giant nosebleed... next thing you know she'd ask you to drink her blood! Anyway, that's all from Angel for tonight. Next up is TakumaIchijoluver."

"Yay!" Takuma cried. "Someone loves me!"

**I have a dare and its for Takuma. I dare him to kiss my OC Nikki on the lips for 15 mintes plz**

Yet another girl fell through the roof. When she saw Takuma, she screamed loudly.

"I guess you're Nikki?" Takuma asked her.

"Y-yes!" she gasped.

Takuma leaned forward. Nikki blushed as his lips touched hers.

"Next up is loves2readandwrite:"

**Okay so here are my truth and dares:**

**Truths:**

**Everyone besides Zero, Kaname, and Yuki. Which team are you in? Team Zero or Team Kaname? If you don't know what I mean who do you think Yuki should be with? And I want you all to be honest.**

"Team Kaname," the Night Class said without hesitation.

"Didn't she say you have to be honest?" Pocky asked. "I know you guys worship Kaname and all, but please, what about our poor, lonely Zero-kun?" She gave him a quick hug to empathise her point. Zero scowled.

"Well, Yuki and Kaname were meant for each other since Yuki was born," Kaien said slowly, trying his hardest not to fanboy. "Oh, and I hope I didn't spoil for anyone there. But anyway, even so, I think Zero is the obvious choice for her."

"We still think Kaname," the Night Class said in unison.

Pocky sighed. "Fine. But just because you worship Kaname like he's a god doesn't mean he should be your answer to everything. Anyway, let's move on to this dare:"

**Zero. Since your such a great singer, I dare you to sing, 'Baby' by Justin Bieber. Yup. I'm evil!**

"You're right," Zero muttered. "You _are_ evil." But he stood up anyway and sang.

"Oh my God!" Pocky exclaimed. "Justin Bieber just got owned by a fictional emo!"

I'm so gonna kill this girl someday, the silver-haired vamp thought as he sang.

When Zero's third performance since Pocky's enrollment at Cross Academy was finished, Pocky announced, "Here's a dare for Kain:"

**Kain. Just admit your love for Ruka. We all knew you were lying in the last chapter.**

Kain sighed. He stood up, walked over to Ruka, and said, "I love you, Ruka."

Ruka blushed. "I love you too, Akatsuki," she sighed. Kain kissed her on the cheek.

"Aaww. That's sweet. These dares are from iwuvpenguins101."

"Yay!" Takuma cried, finally breaking away from Nikki, who gave him a quick, flirty goodbye and left.

**Its me again :)**

**Okay, so I'm feeling particularly evil today, hehe**

A silent symphony of sweatdropping rippled around the room.

**Because I was so mean to zero before, I wanna torture kaname :)**

I so wanna see this, Zero though evilly while Pocky jumped up and cried, "Yay! Kaname Kuran torturing time!" and Kaname headdesked on Kaien's desk.

**Kaname, please put on a pair of fluffy cat ears and this pink ballet outfit and dance to caramelldansen and sing along to it**

As Kaname reluctantly went to change out of the Ouran cosplay and into the ballet cat costume, Pocky was pondering over what version of Caramelldansen to play.

_I think we should definitely play a speedy remix since it's better anyway and it'll make it harder for the Kuran idiot, and as for language, maybe German? Yeah, I think German words are usually a mouthful. Hopefully Kaname'll struggle with it._

As Pocky decided on the German speedy mix version, Kaname came out, decked out in a ballet suit and cat ears. Everyone laughed; they'd never seen him wear this less clothing before.

Pocky pressed play on the stereo, and Kaname started moving his hips and spouting German words gracefully. He's actually pretty good, Pocky thought, but that doesn't mean I hate him any less.

**Zero make sure you record this for future possible blackmail XD**

_Hell, yeah_, Zero thought as he stole Pocky's iPhone (the VK crew never used phones in the anime, so why not?) and recorded Kaname's performance. When he was finished, he posted the video on YouTube. He smiled slightly as he saw the views and likes racking up. Then he carefully placed it back in Pocky's pocket and tuned in for the next dare.

**Zero take yuuki into the bathroom and do whatever the hell you want with her, kaname do NOTHING to stop them**

Kaname scowled. Zero grabbed Yuki (he was used to her being a vampire now) and took her into the bathroom with him. Kaname was about to go after them, but Pocky and Aido held him back. "Penguin said you should just let them be," she reminded him.

"Kiryuu has too many fans," he complained.

**Aido I want you to insult kaname every time he speaks, despite your man crush on him**

Pocky grinned. _This is what I should have done since first watching the anime,_ she thought. _Insulting Kaname every time he speaks._

"Pockyyy, can I skip this dare?" Aido whined.

"No. Now stop being a baby and get on with it."

Aido sighed. By now he knew it was no use arguing. He sat sullenly, hoping Kaname wouldn't talk much for the remainder of tonight.

**And kaname, because I hate you so much, don't talk to yuuki for the rest of the dare session**

"But she's my s–"

"GUILTY SPOILER!" Pocky bellowed.

"Kaname, you're a butthead!" Aido yelled.

"Oh, come on, Aido, you can think of a better insult than that!"

"I love Yuki! I have to talk to her!"

"SHUT THE *BEEP* UP, KANAGAY!"

Surprisingly, Kaname did shut up. No use arguing. Every time he spoke, Pocky would argue and Aido would randomly insult him. Boy, he was treated like garbage today. At least he had one fan so far, while Zero had... three?

**Takuma I love you, as you know, so here's some new manga**

"Thanks, Penguin!" Takuma cried happily as he accepted copies of new volumes of manga he enjoyed plus some new series he might like.

**Shiki, rima, I want to cut off your pocky supply. No pocky for the next two dare sessions**

"Damnit," the two pocky fans sighed as they reluctantly handed their snacks to Pocky.

**Is there some kind of way yuuki can become human again? Like a potion or something? Its no fun if yuuki is a vampire:(**

"Well, a pureblood could turn a vampire into a human," Kaname began, carefully avoiding spoilers. "But for now it'd be best if Yuki remains a vampire."

"SHUT UP, YOU MEDIOCRE DUNCE!" Yup, an insult from Aido.

"Nuh-uh!" Pocky interjected. "Penguin, I don't care wether Yuki's a human or a vampire, but a lot of people think differently. So I've just put a poll up on my profile about it. If enough people vote, we'll keep Yuki as a vampire or change her back into a human tomorrow night, depending on the results. Is that fair?"

Everyone else in the room agreed.

**Just wanna send my love to the kiryuus! Ichiru especially :p**

"Thanks!" Zero called from the bathroom, as Ichiru currently wasn't here.

"And now here's our last fangirl for the night–" Pocky yawned; it was now one in the morning "–Zero-fangirl:"

**Zero-fangirl:OMG! i knew you would like that ok... im just a little more sane... dares are:**

**kaname (the douchbag tell him that btw) **

"Kaname?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a douchebag," Pocky and Aido said in unison.

**-NO POCKY FOR YOU! (oh yeah what is pocky?)**

"It's these chocolate-covered biscuit sticks you sometimes see Senri and Rima eat, in both the anime and manga," Pocky explained. "It's a Japanese treat but can be found in some stores in other countries. If you happen to live in Australia you can find some in Seven-Eleven."

**sing baby by justin bieber (not that i like the song or anything)**

"Hey... Didn't Zero already sing that same song a few dares ago?" Pocky asked. "Oh, well. Pureblood Prick, get your vocals ready and sing the song."

Kaname sang. "You're such an awful singer," Aido groaned when he was finished.

**zero-sing im sexy and i know it by lmfao then im elmo and i know it (look it up on youtube)**

Pocky facepalmed. Usually she liked hearing Zero sing, but now he had to sing her least favourite song. (Though she had to admit, the Elmo version was slightly better.)

She rapped on the door to the bathroom. "Sorry, you two, but you have to stop now, Zero has a dare."

Groans of disappointment were heard behind the door. "I'll be there in a minute," Zero grumbled.

_Wait a minute_, Pocky thought. _Who do I want Zero with, exactly? Me or Yuki?_ She shook her head. _Quit it, Pocky. It's not as though they enjoyed whatever they did in there. It's only a dare._

Zero came out, looking as though he'd just ran a never-ending race. He was sweating and his uniform (he and Yuki had changed out of their Ouran cosplay) was disheveled. "Who is it and what do they want?"

"It's Zero-fangirl," Pocky replied, trying her best to ignore the fact that he looked like he just had sex with Yuki. "She wants you to sing 'Sexy and I Know It', and then the Elmo version of the song."

"Yeah, whatever," Zero mumbled. "They all want me to sing, don't they?"

So he sung both songs. Pocky couldn't help but block her ears, even though it was Zero instead of a couple of 40-50 year old men, and he wasn't running around in a speedo shaking his tool. But still.

When he'd finished, Pocky read out Zero-fangirl's next dare.

**yuki-sing tik tok by kesha (yea im in music frenzy)**

Yuki came out of the bathroom, though she looked neat and tidy unlike Zero, and gazed up at Pocky. "I can sing!"

So she sung Tik Tok.

**can i please join as a co-host? if so just know im insane and that i like the maria/ichiru pairing and i can at least make out with ichiru twice every chapter**

"I'm sorry, Zero-fangirl," said Pocky, "but I'm in no need for a co-host at this point in time. However, you can join as a special guest tomorrow night!"

Zero headdesked.

"And as for making out with Ichiru, we'll bring him in tomorrow night and you can make out with him as many times as you want," Pocky added. "Does that sound alright?"

**a little much? sorry... CAKE! i know im a maniac!**

"And that's all the dares for tonight..." Pocky collapsed on the sofa; it was now a quarter past one, the Night Class were late for class, and she was exhausted.

"Zero-kun, do you mind taking Pocky to her dorm?" Kaien asked kindly.

Zero sighed; he was too tired to argue. It was one of these days that he wished Yuki was still in the Day Class. He lifted up Pocky's tall frame, carried her to her dorm and placed her carefully on her bed. Her dorm mate, a raven-haired girl named Hana, slept peacefully in the other bed. Luckily for Zero, Hana was a heavy sleeper.

As he tucked her in, Zero planted a small, delicate kiss on Pocky's forehead. She stirred a little, and mumbled his name very quietly, but went back to sleep.

He went back to his own dorm, pondering over which girl he truly loved – Yuki or Pocky.

* * *

**A/N: In case you're wondering wether Zero and Yuki actually had sex, well, you'll have to find out in future chapters! ;) **


	5. Chapter 4: Who Will Live? Who Will Die?

******A/N: Don't kill me, guys! Sorry for the long update!**

**Please, ignore the reviews saying this story is breaking the guidelines. I don't think it will get removed if people start reporting it, but if it does, I'll just move it to Wattpad or Deviantart. 'Kay?**

**If anyone can spot the My Immortal reference in this chapter, you get virtual pocky.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Who Will Live? Who Will Die?**

Zero stared out the window at the rising sun, and sighed. He was in a dilemma. Two girls he loved, the only ones who cared for him, hyper one moment and deadly serious the next.

But there was one problem. One girl was a human; the other was a vampire. He shuddered at the thought of Pocky being a vampire all along, just like Yuki. But Zero and Pocky did share one thing in common: they both hated Kaname Kuran's guts.

Zero's dorm door crashed open suddenly, and a furious-looking Pocky was standing there, clutching her iPhone.

"Zero Kiryuu, what is the story about this?" Pocky asked, showing him her built-in YouTube app. Zero felt the urge to facepalm; he'd forgotten to log out of his account.

"I was dared to record Kuran doing the caramel dance or whatever the hell it's called, but I didn't have any video cameras or anything. So your phone was the only choice."

"Oh, Zero, you baka," Pocky laughed. "Why didn't you ask? I know you're horrible with electronics, but– WHERE HAS ALL MY CREDIT GONE!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ZERO!"

Pocky chased Zero around the Day Class dorms until the dorm president woke up and told them off. Pocky giggled; Zero shot her his infamous 'I will kill you someday' glare, but Pocky ignored it. She headed on to her first class for that day.

* * *

"Pocky? Pocky, who's our first fangirl for tonight?"

Pocky snapped out of her daydream to look into Aido's shiny blue eyes. It was perfectly normal for her to lose concentration, especially in class. But the previous night, she had the most detailed dream of herself and Zero ever.

In the dream, they were at a Japanese restaurant. They sat down at a table for two, and Zero insisted on ordering – yep, you guessed it – ramen, and Pocky agreed, knowing he hated sweet things. However, as they took their order, the restaurant disappeared and Pocky and Zero's casual clothing of jeans and T-shirts had also vanished.

The restaurant was replaced by a park, where a wedding was held, and they were standing under the gazebo. Pocky was wearing an elegant, strapless white dress, and Zero was wearing a tuxedo. The couple stared at each other in confusion.

"We're... getting married?" Pocky gasped. "But I'm only a teenager!"

But the two teens grew slightly taller, Zero started to get a manly stubble on his chin, and Pocky's chest expanded a little in size. Their cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Zero Kiryuu, do you take Pocky to be your wedded wife?" the preacher asked.

"I do."

"And Pocky, do you take Zero Kiryuu to be your wedded husband?"

"Uh, I do!"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

But just as Zero leaned in to kiss his new wife, the Boogie Bam Dance song started playing, and everyone was dancing to it.

"What the hell?" Pocky asked no one in particular. "Who's trying to sabotage my wedding?"

But even Zero was dancing now, and a goofy, though somewhat scary, grin was on his face.

Needless to say, the dream was kinda weird, but Pocky still loved it. She'd never had a better dream.

"POCKY!"

"Wha!? Oh, right, the game. But first, let's check out the poll results on Yuki being a vampire or human." She pulled out a piece of paper and eyed it.

"Ooh, looks like six people want human Yuki back, and only three want the revamped – geddit? – Yuki! However, this is the last time we're changing Yuki's species, okay? Kuran, work your magic."

Kaname closed his eyes, and did some dazzling pureblood magic. Within fifteen seconds, Yuki's hair had returned to its shoulder length, and her fangs disappeared.

"Isn't it nice, Zero, to have Yuki human again?" Pocky asked.

"I guess. She just needs to change out of that stupid uniform, though."

"Hey!" the Night Class (now excluding Yuki) objected.

"Can I just have one more night in this uniform?" she asked Zero. "Please?"

"Okay, fine," Zero groaned. "And Kuran, leave your dirty fangs off of Yuki, will you?"

"Anywho," Pocky said, "first up we have loves2readandwrite:"

**Zero. What exactly did you do in the bathroom with Yuki last chapter...? O.O'**

All eyes turned to the pairing sitting together on the couch. Their cheeks turned a very light shade of pink.

This was the point when Zero had decided: he was scared of fangirls. _Must they know all my personal whatnot? _he thought.

"Um... uh..."

"Well, first he took off my clothes," Yuki began. "He took his off, too. Then he started playing with my body. Finally, he put his thingy in my you-know-what and we did it for the first time."

Pocky gasped. There were so many things wrong with Yuki's recount of what happened in the bathroom. Just so many.

Meanwhile, Zero had clapped his hand over Yuki's big mouth, Kaname was struggling not to let his emotions take over, Kaien was fanboying about his foster childrens' love for each other, and everyone else was gawking at Yuki as though she'd told them that the moon comes out at daytime.

"You used protection, didn't you?" Pocky asked Zero warily.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, we did."

"Imagine how Kuran would react if you got his precious little princess pregnant." She sent Kaname a smirk.

"I don't think so," said Yuki. "I didn't throw up this morning. Throwing up means you're having a baby, right?"

"The day after a guy knocks you up, yes," said Pocky.

**Kaname. I don't know why you're getting all this hate. You're actually pretty cool in my opinion. So... uh... here's a cookie?**

Kaname smiled and accepted the cookie. "Thank you very much," he said as he took a nibble without spilling any crumbs.

"Next fangirl's BellaChrono:"

**Hay well I Love this story tooooooo much and i am gonna be a little less evil this time, so my dare's will make (almost) everyone laugh... I hope.**

**1. KANAME! Even though I hate you.. Because you guessed it was me as Zero... Have some pocky BUT you must eat all of it at once!**

_More fattening cookies?_ Kaname thought._ I just hope they don't ruin my precious pureblood body._

He accepted the pocky and gobbled up all the contents of the box in one go. This time, crumbs were scattered on and around him. Kaname excused himself and headed for the bathroom.

**2. MEET THE WONDERES WORLD OF... MY MIND, his name is Claude he looks like Aido with black hair and he loves Seiren, soooo Seiren please come meet him(you dont have to kiss him, but be nice to him)**

"Hello!" Claude greeted, suspiciously like Aido, as he walked into the room. "Where's Seiren?"

"I heard we have a guest," a voice said, and Claude looked behind him to see Seiren standing there, as though she were a witch out of Harry Potter who had just Apparated.

"Seiren!" Claude cried, glomping her. Seiren scowled.

**3. ICHIRU(wuv u Ichi-chan) Please come grace us with your awesome presence and... sing a song of Pocky's choice(please pick ur fave song)**

"Wassup?" Ichiru greeted as he fell through the roof once more.

"You have to sing Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian to me," Pocky said happily. I just hope he sounds as sexy as his brother, she added to herself.

So Ichiru sang. He sounded a little like Guy Sebastian when he was singing the song live, but he was terrible at rapping. He didn't sound too different from Zero, except his voice was just a little higher. Despite her unsure opinion of him, Pocky fainted halfway through the song.

When he was finished, Kaien grabbed the piece of paper and read out the next dare:

**and**

**4. KAIEN... I got you a new apron with the Big Dango Family on it!**

"Thank you so much!" Kaien squealed, happily hugging his new apron.

Pocky woke up and retrieved the sheet with the truths and dares. "Here are some dares from iwuvpenguins101."

Kaname facepalmed, remembering the torture he had to go through the previous evening.

**Hello again, yes you guessed it, c'est moi**

**Yuuki, if you had to kill zero or kaname, who would you end up killing?**

At the thought of killing one of her harem bishies, Yuki's innocent eyes widened.

"I-I don't know... Maybe Zero, to fulfill his wishes?"

At that, Pocky edged over to Zero and squeezed him tight. The vampire hunter scowled.

**Zero, I wuvs you almost as much as I love takuma, maybe even more, so as a token of my undying love for you I present you with this iPhone!**

**Say thank you, its only proper**

"Uh, thanks?" said Zero as he twiddled around with the mysterious object that landed in his hands, very much like Pocky's phone.

"Hopefully that means you'll stop stealing my iPhone, Zero-kun," Pocky smirked.

"He stole your iPhone?" everyone else asked in unison, staring at either Pocky or Zero.

"Yes, and the noob wasted all my credit." Pocky sighed.

"What's a noob?" Zero asked.

"Oh, forget it."

**So I was really mean to kaname last time...but it was so funny I want to do it again. Therefore, let the torture begin XD aren't you excited to see what I come up with Pocky?**

Pocky pulled out a box of strawberry flavored pocky and nibbled on the biscuit sticks in celebration. "I can't wait!" she said.

**Kaname, last night you dressed as a ballerina, tonight you shall wear the playboy bunny outfit for the rest of the dare session unless told otherwise**

Kaname snatched the bunny outfit and slunk into the bathroom. He received a giant glomp from Yuki as he came out.

**Aido I won't put you through the stress of insulting kaname (mainly because you suck at insults) so instead of insulting kaname get into a fist fight with him AND WIN. I want the pureblood to go through the humiliation of being beaten up by such a wimp**

"D-did she just call me a wimp?" Aido stuttered.

"Come on, Aido, get your act together and do it," said Pocky.

So the wimp and the almighty faced each other, snarling. Then they fought. And guess who won?

Kaname.

No, no, just kidding. It was Aido!

The blonde danced around the room happily, while bunny boy Kaname just sat there scratching his head. "It was only because my bunny costume was never meant for fist fights in the first place," he murmured.

**Ichiru, if you're there, make out wid me pwease :3 I wuvs you so much, more than zero anyway despite everything. I'm like the ultimate ichiru kiryuu fangirl and have loved you since your sexy butt made its way on my tv screen XD**

Ichiru and Penguin fell through the roof together.

"Oh, would you look at that," said Ichiru, staring at Penguin. He then made out with her.

**Takuma, you know I love you, but sowi no manga for you dis time, forgive me pwease :3**

"That's okay!" Takuma replied cheerily.

**Kaien, you said you're gay right? Who're you gay for? And don't lie cuz this is TRUTH or dare, not 'sneak past the truth with a lie to cover up my sins' or dare, it takes the fun outta the game.**

"Togri," Kaien said in a rush.

"Who?" Pocky asked.

"IamgayforTogaYagariokay?"

"I don't speak idiot. But I think I heard you say 'Yagari' in there."

Kaien jumped into the closet, blushing furiously.

**Once again, wanna send out my love to the twins, especially ichiru :3 I'd marry you both if I could, but since the world is so judging I had to settle for the hotter twin.**

"Thank you," the twins said in unison. Ichiru finally let Penguin go, and both of them went who knows where.

"Guess what, Kuran?" Pocky asked.

"What?"

"Your biggest fangirl is back."

Kaname couldn't help but sigh with relief. With Demonic Angel 7 around, he'd be torture-free for awhile.

... **DO I REALLYWANT TO FIND OUT... ANYWAY! KANA HAS**

**MORE THEN ONE FAN IM JUST MORE DETICATED... I ONCE SLAP THIS GIRL BECAUSE SHE SAID ZERO WASBETTER THEN KANA! .TURNS OUT SHE DIDNT KNOW WHO HE WAS AND JUST SAID THAT TO ANNOY ME... SERVESHER RIGHT FOR EVES DROPING ON MY CONERSATION!**

Kaname smiled. Everyone else, especially Pocky and Zero, each had shocked looks.

**NOW I MUST SAY MY LEAST FAVORITE**

**REVIEWS OF YOURS ARE THE ZERO FANGIRLS WHO HURT MY PRECIOUS KANA! AND ITS DEMONIC OR DEMON..;p NOW TO DA DARES! OH AND SHIKI KARI SAYS THAT SHE LOVES YOU TOO...;p**

**ZERO-TELL ALL OF YOUR FANGIRLS TO STOP HURTING MY KANA! THAT MEANS YOU TOO POCKY (LOVE YOU SCREEN NAME BY THE WAY... POCKY IS YUMMY!)IF NOT I AM GOING TO SHOOT YOU AND YUKI WITH THE BLODDY ROSE!**

"Wait, since when did I give anyone permission to use my gun?" Zero asked. "And anyway, you can't kill Yuki with it because she's human. But, well, I'll just do it." He cleared his throat. "My fans, please refrain from torturing Kuran. Thank you."

_Like we'll ever leave Kuran alone, Pocky thought._

**ZERO- COSPLAY AS KIRA FROM DEATH NOTE**

Zero went into the bathroom and came back out wearing a strawberry blonde wig, a white shirt with a red tie and jeans.

"I think Zero'd master cosplaying as any Death Note bishie," Pocky commented.

**KANA- COSPLAYAS L FROM DEATHNOTE AND ACT LIKE HIM! (L IS ADORABLE!)**

"You know, I think Kuran looks a little like L already," Pocky mused. "All he needs is to dye his hair black and voila! L has a twin."

"What kind of name is L, anyway?" Kain wondered. "Is it short for Lee or something?"

"I dunno. I've never seen or read Death Note," said Pocky.

"Anyways! Kuran, just use this temporary hair dye and change out of your uniform. And if you're stuck on acting like L, he's a brave detective who's trying to find the cause of people mysteriously dropping dead – at least, I think he is."

So Kaname went into the bathroom. He's gonna take awhile in there, Pocky thought.

**RIMA,SHIKI,POCKY- HERES SOME POCKY...;p**

Pocky accepted the pocky, and Rima and Senri were about to grab theirs when Pocky took them. "No pocky 'til tomorrow night, remember?" she reminded them. They groaned, disappointed.

**RUKA- I REALLY DONT LIKE YOU BUT YOUR NOT HANGING ON MY KANA ANYMORE SOOOO ILL LET YOU LIVE... SING IGNORANCE BY PARAMORE! YAY I LOVE THAT SONG!**

"She'll let me live? Does that mean she's gonna kill someone?" Ruka asked.

For a moment there was silence. Then Pocky spoke up.

"Don't worry, if she does kill someone, they'll be resurrected next time they have a truth or dare."

"How is that even possible?" everyone else wondered.

"You'll see. Anyway, Ruka, start singing!"

Ruka did.

**YUKI- DIE! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM GOIGN TO WRITE YOUR NAME IN MY DEATHNOTE ALONG WITH 'SLOW PAINFUL DEATH'! THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO CHEAT ON MY KANA! SO YOU SHALL DIE SO YOU CANT HAVE MY KANA OR POCKYS ZERO!**

_And this is why Light Yagami's surname is 'Imagay' if you spell it backwards,_ Pocky thought as Yuki began to scream and squirm, as though she were being tortured with invisible knives and whips. Then she lay silently on the floor, her body cold and lifeless.

Completely forgetting about what Pocky had said about resurrection, the room was in a ruckus. Zero and the Night Class started shaking Yuki's stone body, Kaname had come out of the bathroom as L, took one look at Yuki and tears were silently trailing down his face. Kaien was sobbing dramatically. Pocky was just smiling as always.

"Please, don't worry, everyone. Yuki will be well and happy again when she has another truth or dare," she told everyone. They went back to their own spots and calmed down.

"This is from Gigatron5264, who's actually a boy, mind you:"

**I dare all the characters to chug garlic juice.**

Pocky went to the kitchen and prepared nine cups of garlic juice. Since this dare wasn't for Yuki alone, she was still dead. Then she handed each cup to each person. They all looked at the garlic juice in disgust, and chugged it down anyway. The poor guys (and girls) were vomiting everywhere and rushed into the small bathroom.

When they were all done, Pocky read out the last dares for that night. "These are from Zero-fangirl:"

**but YAY!**

**dare time!**

**Kaname kiss zero**

_Not again_, the enemies thought, avoiding each others' eyes.

Pocky crept up behind Kaname and pushed him against Zero. Their lips meshed together once again, and they broke apart quickly.

**zero kiss pocky**

_Ohmigod, are we seriously doing this again?_ Pocky thought.

This time Zero didn't hesitate. He lifted the Day Class student slightly as he kissed her passionately.

As they kissed, Pocky could imagine them on a cloud, with 'Diamonds' by Rihanna playing in the background. _That's what we are,_ she thought. _Diamonds in the sky._

Unlike his previous kiss with Pocky, Zero thought this one was bliss. It was actually a lot like kissing Yuki, except that Pocky was taller than her.

All too soon, the kiss ended, and Pocky had to come back to Earth for the final dare.

**yuki kiss kaname**

Everyone glanced at the girl on the floor just in time to see her head lift up. She opened her reddish-brown eyes in time to note that Kaname had bent down beside her and kissed her on the lips.

Pocky and Zero couldn't help but puke at the sight.

* * *

Yuki lay on her bed in the Day Class dorm, staring up at the ceiling. She sighed. They both told her they loved her. But who did she love? But then there were their biggest fangirls. Zero and Pocky had started to get along alright, and Kaname didn't seem to mind at all whenever Demon sent fanmail. Demon hated her, and was even the cause of her temporary death. Pocky, however, didn't seem to mind her, yet she was happy every time Yuki and Zero got a dare involving kissing or anything like that.

"Is something wrong, Yuki?" Yori asked, sitting up.

"Everything's fine," Yuki replied. "Go back to sleep."

_And I think I should, too,_ Yuki thought as she started to drift off

* * *

**A/N: Am I the only one who notices the order these dares come in? It's like you readers know what each other wants to dare, you know. Like with poor Kaname and those biscuits. :P**

**Until next time,**

**– Pocky**


	6. Chapter 5: Hikari and Kaori

**A/N: We're not celebrating it in this chapter, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZERO AND ICHIRU! Oh, and happy Hetalia day for fans of it.**

**If anyone under the name of 'Pocky the Neko Meew' has been contacting you, it's ****_not _****me. Someone's just impersonating me. I'd be grateful if people could report the account.**

**Again, ignore the reviews saying this story breaks the guidelines. This isn't like most Truth or Dare stories, so I think it will stay on this site. If it gets deleted, I'll repost it on a different site and PM the link to all registered members who've faved, followed, reviewed, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hikari and Kaori**

The next night, Pocky, Zero, Yuki, Kaien and the Night Class were in Kaien's office as usual, preparing themselves for more torture, especially Kaname. He had a feeling that no matter how much Demon tried to defend him, Pocky and the other Zero fangirls would find a way around her.

"And the one who was the first to dare you guys tonight is iwuvpenguins101," said Pocky.

**I'm back! *cue oppan gangnam style music***

**Takuma dance wid me!**

"Sure thing!" Takuma said happily as he joined her.

**Okay, yeah. Well hi again guys. Yuuki, you're human again. I'd glomp you but Kaname has his germs all over you. So no.**

"Why does everyone hate Kaname so much?" Yuki asked as she glomped the pureblood.

For once, Kaname didn't have an answer.

**Zero, two girls? Seriously, you do stuff with Yuuki in the bathroom and then kiss Pocky. What a playa. Tsk, tsk.**

"You what?" Yuki cried, releasing herself from Kaname. "But you said you love me, Zero! Now Pocky has to come and steal your heart, and you treated me like a toy!"

She ran into the bathroom crying.

Everyone was speechless. No one had seen Yuki blow up like that before.

Zero stared at the bathroom door, debating to himself wether he should follow her or leave her alone.

"Zero, is this true?" Pocky asked him quietly. "Did you really tell Yuki you love her, then turn around and throw her heart to the ground?"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Zero screamed, pinning Pocky against the wall.

Tears came to her grey eyes and fogged up her glasses. This was the first time she'd ever been afraid of Zero... _What should I do?_

"Kiryuu, let her go," a calm voice that Pocky didn't need to hear said.

But Zero ignored Kaname. His eyes turned an alarming shade of red, and he opened his mouth wide, ready to feast on Pocky for the first time...

"Zero!" Kaien cried, pushing him out of the way. Pocky collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily. Kaien helped her up.

"Are you alright, Pocky?" he asked.

"I-I guess so," said Pocky. "Though I'm surprised he blamed me for ruining his relationship with Yuki. The two kisses we had were just dares."

"You know how he is. He's just finding someone to blame over losing Yuki as a girlfriend... or whatever she is."

Zero was sulking in the nearest corner.

"Get your ass outta there," said Pocky. "Penguin isn't done with you yet:"

**Also, please cosplay as lelouch lamperouge. I wuvs him :3**

This cosplay outfit consisted of a dark-colured wig and a cloak similar to the one BellaChrono cosplayed in a few nights ago.

"Why does everyone want me to do the same stuff all the time?" Zero grumbled as he snatched the cosplay and was about to go into the bathroom.

"Wait... isn't Yuki in there?" Pocky realised.

Zero sighed. "Tough luck. I'm changing in the closet."

"NOOOO! NOT MY PRECIOUS CLOSET!" Kaien wailed.

When Zero came out, Pocky gasped. Out of all of the anime bishies Zero had been dared to cosplay as, Lelouch Lamperouge _had_ to be the cutest. He wasn't Honey-sempai cute; just badass and kawaii at the same time. You peeps who've seen Lelouch in pictures and stuff will get what I mean.

_I think Code Geass is on my list of manga to read after my current load,_ Pocky thought. _Hell, Lelouch actually looks hotter than Zero!_

"ZERO-KUN, YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!" she squealed, forgetting about earlier, unable to resist glomping him.

"GET THE *BEEP* OFF OF ME!" Zero bellowed, pushing Pocky roughly away from him.

_Maybe I should just be more careful around Zero-kun from now on,_ Pocky thought, rubbing her sore head. _Who knows what he'll do to me if I carry on with all this stupid fangirling._

**Kaname, go shoot yourself with the bloody rose. You don't have to kill yourself, just know that's how much I hate you.**

"Here you go," Zero sighed, throwing his gun to Kaname. "Just make good use of it. Like, blow your head off or something."

Being the Yuki obsessor he always is, Kaname took awhile deciding on where to shoot himself. He'd already faced the shock of Yuki dead; he didn't want her to suffer the same way he had. Finally, he decided on his right shoulder.

Kaname didn't even flinch as he pulled the trigger.

Yuki gasped as she heard the sound of a gunshot. She hoped Zero wasn't attempting to kill himself again! Sure, he cheated on her, but still!

The short brunette ran into the office to see Kaname lying on the floor, groaning and clutching his shoulder in pain. The Bloody Rose lay not far next to him.

"Kaname!" she cried, kneeling down next to him. "Kaname, are you okay? What happened?"

"I was dared to shoot myself with Kiryuu's gun," he moaned.

"Pocky, do you mind taking Kaname to the infirmary?" Kaien asked.

"Why me?" Pocky scowled.

Kaien sighed. "What about you, Yuki? Can you take him?"

"Sure," she replied as she helped Kaname up and out of the office.

_Phew!_ Pocky thought. _We're Kuran-free for awhile._

**Rima, Shiki. I'm so sorry for taking away your Pocky T.T please take these Pocky boxes as an apology.**

"Oh!" Pocky cried. "I completely forgot!" She quickly ran to her dorm, grabbed Rima's and Senri's pocky supply that she'd been hiding under her bed, and returned with the supply, while Rima and Senri were happily eating the pocky Penguin gave them.

"Your pocky ban is officially over!" Pocky told the fellow redheads. They nodded, smiling.

**Ichiru, I love you 3 marry me and let's have our honeymoon in the bahamas. I'd marry Zero too, but he's obviously got OTHER priorities *glances at Yuuki and Pocky***

Ichiru and Penguin fell through the roof once more, this time making out as they fell. Then Ichiru bent down on one knee and presented a small black box with a diamond ring. "Penguin, will you marry me?" he asked as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Oh, Ichiru, of course!" Penguin replied happily, kissing him again. The two of them walked back out, cheerfully discussing wedding plans in the cool night breeze.

"Aaw. Those two look so happy together," said Pocky. She glanced at Zero. "Can you believe it? Penguin's going to be your sister-in-law!"

Why does Ichiru have to marry a girl as annoying as Penguin? Zero thought, facepalming. Why?

**Ummm, everyone do the oppan gangnam style dance wif me XD**

Penguin and Ichiru came back in with a giant radio. They turned it up full blast, and everyone in the room was dancing to the famous K-pop song. Yuki and Kaname even joined in halfway through the dance.

By the time the song was finished, everyone was staring at Kaname. His entire right arm was gone.

"So you had your arm amputated, eh, Kuran?" Pocky asked. "Wonder what your fangirls will say now..."

**Oh, and Takuma should cosplay as Kyoya Ootori and act like him for the next two dare sessions, just cuz :p**

"Okie-dokie!" Takuma said cheerfully as he took the cosplay – a black wig, glasses, the Ouran uniform and even a black notebook that people sometimes mistake for a Death Note – and changed into it in the bathroom. He came out scribbling busily into the notebook, yet perfectly aware of everything that was going on around him.

"Oh, and Takuma, if anyone wants you to cosplay as something else for the next couple of dare sessions, you can still cosplay, but only until the reader's finished with their truths and dares. Then you go back to being Kyoya," said Pocky.

"Fine by me," Takuma replied, still writing in the notebook.

**BYE YA'LL!**

"Bye!" Pocky called, waving at Penguin. "Be grateful, Kuran, 'cause Demonic Angel 7 is next:"

**IDIDIT RIGHT THIS TIME!YAY! ANYWAY MYKNIVES ARE SHARPENED AND READY TOGO FOR ANYONE WHO HURTS MY PRECIOUS KANA! BUT I OWE YUKI A VISIT WITH MY**

**CHAINSAW...OR MAYBE MY TQAZER...**

Yuki shuddered. She was starting to get scared of this girl.

**AND HOWCOULD YOU NOT HAVE READ DEATHNOTE!**

**ITS AWESOME! TAKU-CAHNS PROBOLY READ IT!**

"As a matter of fact, I haven't," said Takuma, still not looking up from the notebook.

"I'm planning on reading it soon, Demon," said Pocky. "Who knows? Maybe after this is all over my next stop will be the Death Note universe."

**SEIREN-SHOW SOME EMOTINON I MEAN SERIOUSLY! YOUR ONE OF MY FAVEORITE IN THAT ACADEMY RUN BY A GAY PERSON BUT YOU DONT HAVE TO BE SO BORING!**

Seiren did her appearing act and tried – but failed – to make a funny face.

"It's not up to you to change who I am," she said plainly. "I'm in charge of my personality and actions, not you."

"Whatever you say, Seiren," said Pocky.

**KANA-I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU!HAVEING TO KISS DA SILVER HEAD EMO..TWICE!SOOOO HERES A NONFAT MOCHA LATTE!(NUMMY)**

"Thank you very much, Demon," said Kaname as he took the cup of coffee and sipped it happily.

**TAKU-CHAN- WHO DO HAVE A MAN-CRUSH ON?**

"I do not have a 'man crush' on anyone," Takuma insisted, still in Kyoya Ootori mode.

"We all know you're lying, Takuma," said Pocky. "Now who's the lucky guy? Hey, could it be Tamaki Suoh?"

"That's correct," said Takuma, blushing slightly. "I have a fictional crush on Tamaki Suoh."

_So this is how the Kyoya/Tamaki fangirls came to be? _Pocky wondered.

**RIMA- DIE THE TIPS OF YOU HAIR ICE BLUE!**

"Hmm," Rima mumbled, picturing her hair with the tips of her pigtails the same shade of blue as Aido's eyes. "That'd actually look very pretty." She took a bottle of blue highlights and went into the bathroom.

**POCKY-ACT LIEK A DRILL SARGENT!**

W

"I'm sorry, guys, but I have to do this. Don't take anything I say for the remainder of tonight too seriously," said Pocky. Then she took a deep breath and screamed, "WHO'S OUR NEXT FANGIRL!?"

"W-Waterling," Aido stuttered.

Pocky snatched the paper off of him and read the dares aloud:

**First I'd like to say, I love your fic Pocky!**

**Dare -**

**Zero: Kiss the next person who enters the room.**

Zero paled, as though he weren't pale enough. He just hoped that the next person to walk in would be someone decent...

Shizuka suddenly flounced in gracefully. "Where's that handsome Kiryuu boy?" she asked.

Zero facepalmed. _Not her! Not _that woman!_ I'd rather kiss Kuran than her!_

"KISSSSSSS!" Pocky screamed, still in drill sergeant mode.

And Shizuka skipped over to Zero and kissed him hungrily, but he managed to push her away.

"Stay away from me," he said coldly.

"Never," she replied, ignoring the tone in his voice. Zero pulled out Bloody Rose.

"YOU IDIOT!" Pocky roared as she swooped in and snatched the gun from the hunter's hands.

"What the hell, Pocky?" he asked.

"Sorry, I guess my drill sergeant act got the best of me. Carry on."

"Never mind," Zero mumbled as he went back to his apparent emo corner.

**Takuma: Eat some wasabi powder.**

A bag of wasabi powder was placed in front of the shoujo manga addict, currently cosplaying as the Shadow King of the Host Club. He ate some without saying a word, but failed to hide his disgusted face.

**Rima: Put an ice cube down someone's pants.**

Rima returned from the bathroom, now with ice blue highlights at the end of her pigtails, She went to the kitchen to grab an ice cube, thinking of whose pants she'd put it down...

**Aido: Continuously talk for 3 minutes without stopping. (even though you're already good at that)**

"Okie-dokie!" Aido said cheerfully. "Well, today I had more fangirls than ever. They love me so much, don't they? Ah, and hat includes the ones that send me these wonderful truths and dares, including this one! Oh, and guess what? I LOVE KANAME-SAMA! He's sweet, he's handsome – Rima, what was that you just put down my pants? Ah, an ice cube. I can handle those, you know! And blah blah blah..."

By the time Aido's speech was done, everyone else was asleep, even Pocky. _Hey... why's everyone asleep?_ He grabbed a megaphone and said into it, "Wake up, sleepyheads!"

Everyone else woke with a start. _Finally,_ they all thought, tuning in for a truth:

**Truth - **

**What are the VK's cast (along with you) on Twilight? (Not that I like it)**

"Well, I've only read the first book, so I don't know all of the characters," Pocky replied. "But here we go! Starting from the main cast, Yuki's Bella, Kaname's Edward and Zero's Jacob. For the rest of the Cullens, I'd suggest Rosalie for Ruka, Emmett for Kain, Takuma for Jasper, Maria Kurenai for Alice and Juuri and Haruka Kuran for Carlisle and Esme."

"What about Bella's school friends? Well, Aido would definitely be Mike – you and him have so much in common, it's not even funny – Rima would be Lauren, and Yori would be Jessica. Oh, and Shizuka should be Victoria and Rido should be James. That's all I can think of. Hey, why don't we all cosplay as Twilight characters sometime?"

**Kaien: What was the worst thing you ever cooked or baked?**

"Probably that apple pie I once overcooked," Kaien admitted, staring at his feet.

**Yuki: Have you been ever seen picking your nose?**

"I never do that!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Lies," said Zero. "I caught you doing it yesterday."

W

"You must be seeing things, Kiryuu," said Kaname. "Yuki's too ladylike to do such a thing."

"Whatever," said Zero.

All of a sudden, a Level E vampire crashed into the room. He seemed to be a pretty dumb one, because he was spouting random insults at everyone, especially Pocky.

"AUSSIES SUCK! AUSSIES SUCK!" he chanted.

"Um, Mr. Level E, I could be wrong, but isn't your leader Australian?" Pocky asked. This is strange, she added to herself. Don't Level Es just come in and suck peoples' blood? I think this one is just crazy.

"NOT ALLOWED!" the vampire continued. "DUMB AUTHOR!"

"Can I just kill him already?" Zero complained.

"Sure," said Pocky as Zero aimed his gun at the rude vampire and pulled the trigger. The Level E dissolved into dust.

"Well, that was random," Pocky commented. "Level Es aren't usually this stupid, right, Zero?"

"Indeed."

"Well, now that we've gotten that outta the way, let's check out these dares from BellaChrono:"

**Dear Pocky, and all of the Vampire Knight world.**

**I am writing this letter to introduce to you my newest OCs Hikari and Kaori, they are are twins and look very much like the twins from OHSHC,**

"Hello!" two girls chorused in unison as they walked in holding hands. Indeed, they did look a lot like the Hitachiin twins from Ouran High School Host Club, but their hair was in braids. One had red hair ties, and the other had blue.

**I dare THE VK TWINS to dance the chacha with them wearing bunny suits.**

"Huh? More twins?" Hikari, the twin with the red hair ties, asked, looking around. She then spotted Kaname and Yuki sitting together on a couch.

"You two are twins, too, aren't you?" she asked.

The two brunettes looked astonished, shaking their heads quickly.

"Oh," said Hikari. "By the way," she added to Kaname, "what happened to your arm?"

"Never mind about that for now," Kaname told her gently.

"Hikari, Hikari, I think I've found them!" Kaori called, gesturing to two silver-haired boys. One was grinning devilishly; the other was crossing his arms, looking grouchy.

"Yes, we are the ones," Ichiru told them, smiling brightly. Then he whispered to the girls, "I once crossdressed as a female version of my brother to impress the girls. His reaction was just priceless."

The girls looked at each other and grinned. They held up a bunny suit and tackled Zero with it, ripping his Code Geass cosplay off.

"H-hey! Wha..." Zero cried out as he was shoved into the bunny suit, wearing nothing else but boxers.

"MOOOOOOOOEEEEEEE!" Pocky screeched, launching herself at the vampire bunny.

"Zero, Zero, you look adorable! Oh, I could hug you all night long!"

Hikari and Kaori giggled as they high-fived, before racing into the bathroom to put their own bunny suits on. (Ichiru changed in he kitchen, which, luckily for him, was empty.)

Then the two pairs of twins all started doing the chacha.

**Aido you will video the proceedings on Pocky's iPhone (I know you dont have a phone) and post it on you tube.**

"Why my phone?" Pocky complained. "Zero has a phone now too, you know. Oh, well. Aido, please don't waste my credit, will you? I bought more only this morning, you know!"

"Okay," Aido replied as he took the iPhone and videoed Ichiru, Zero, Hikari and Kaori doing the chacha. When the dance was over, he posted it on YouTube. This video got as much views as the one Zero did of Kaname doing the Caramelldansen.

**Kaname and Yuuki, the Gangnam Star dance should suffice.**

So Kaname and Yuki did the Gangnam Style again.

"You know, when I first heard this song, I thought it was 'Gundam Star'," said Pocky. "K-pop's great, but why can't J-pop be this big?"

**and KAIEN, a truth for you... Do you like the apron I gave you?**

"I LOVE IT!" Kaien screamed.

**thats all from me**

**BellaChrono out ^_^**

"Thanks, Bella!" said Pocky.

"Bye!" Hikari and Kaori called, running out the door.

"That's all for tonight. Same time, same place tomorrow!" Pocky cried.

Everyone nodded as they headed off to class (or, in Yuki's, Zero's and Pocky's case, bed).

* * *

**A/N: Halloween's coming up, so next chapter will be the Halloween Special! It will most likely come late, though, but still, please send some Halloween-themed dares! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6: This is Halloween

**A/N: First off, sorry this Halloween Special was so late! I was just feeling lazy... And no, there _won't _be a Thanksgiving special because:**

**1. VK's set in Japan, so they don't celebrate it.**

**2. I live in Australia, don't forget, so I've never celebrated it and have little knowledge of it.**

**Second, if the imposter Pocky Kriyuu has been harrassing you, IT'S NOT ME! End of story!**

**Third, I hope this nice long chappy makes up for my laziness! You guys sent in the most dares ever!**

**Oh, and a warning: there's a little bit of yuri in this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: This is Halloween**

As you may have guessed, it was Halloween at Cross Academy.

Strings of glowing jack-o-lanterns wrapped around the Sun Dorms and Moon Dorms, and a majority of the students were out in town trick-or-treating.

But Pocky, Zero, Yuki, Kaien and the Night Class were going to have a crazy Halloween that they'd never forget.

Pocky was cosplaying as Renge Houshakuji from Ouran High School Host Club. She was wearing a long brown wig with a gigantic pink bow and a fugly-looking yellow dress. She'd even put up with her dislike of contacts by removing her glasses. Takuma was still cosplaying as Kyoya Ootori.

"Why aren't _we_ cosplaying as anything?" Yuki asked.

"The fangirls will decide on your cosplay," Pocky told her. "The reasons Takuma and I are cosplaying is because one, I'm the one who thought up this game in the first place, and two, Takuma still has to cosplay as Kyoya for one more night."

"So who's gonna torture me first?" Kaname asked, hoping it would be Demon saving him.

"Waterling," said Pocky.

**Keep up the good work! And I also question why Kana-chan has a lot of haters, though I understand why Yuki does.**

"I guess it's just because I'm a Level A pureblood," said Kaname.

**Zero: When did you stop bathing with your sibling?**

Zero suddenly looked depressed. _Bad memories,_ I guess, Pocky thought.

"Ichiru and I... we stopped bathing together after – th-that..."

"It's okay, Zero, I get what you mean," said Pocky, cuddling up beside him. Zero shoved her roughly away.

**Yuki: What is the stupidest thing you've done because someone dared you to?**

"Either reading that disgusting fanfiction or dying just because my name's written in a notebook," said Yuki, shuddering.

**Pocky: What question would you most dread to be asked? And answer that question.**

"How old I was when I stopped using a pacifier," Pocky said slowly, staring at the floor. "I stopped when I was about eight years old. I couldn't get enough of those things."

Everyone burst into laughter. _What a baby,_ Zero thought, smirking.

**Ruka: Are you scared of anything supernatural?**

"Werewolves, I guess," Ruka replied. "They look so ugly I just want to cower in the nearest place."

**Aido: Do you believe in aliens?**

"Of course!" Aido cried sunnily. "Who doesn't? They're cute, friendly little creatures up on Mars!"

**Cross: When was the first time you trick or treated?**

"Ah, I remember that day," Kaien sighed. "I was three-and-a-half years old, dressed up as a vampire, and I was roaming the streets with my mother. It was one of the best days of my life."

"That's nice," Pocky commented.

**Kaname: Push a penny around the toilet seat with your tongue.**

"Sounds disgusting," Kaname mumbled as he took a penny out of his pocket and headed into the bathroom. Everyone else followed suit.

Kaname placed the penny on the seat of the toilet, bent down, and started pushing it around with his tongue. Pocky stifled a giggle. Aido, however, failed to hide his laugh. Unfortunately for him, Kaname had heard. He stood up and slapped the blond across the face. Aido ran to the nearest corner and sobbed.

**Takuma: Have Kaname be our slave**

"Sounds good," said Pocky. "Kuran's our slave!"

"I'm pretty sure that Waterling meant _my_ slave," said Takuma. "She must have forgotten to add a 'y' at the beginning of the word."

"Typo or not, Kuran's still our slave," said Pocky, crossing her arms. "Now Kuran, go bake everyone some skull-shaped cookies, will ya?"

Kaname wandered off to the kitchen.

**Pocky: I dare you to dare someone else a dare of your choice**

"Awesome!" said Pocky. "Hmmm... lemme think... Zero must crossdress as a girl! That's right, you have to be Zeroko!"

_Why!? Why!? Why!?_ Zero thought, remembering the incident in which Ichiru had crossdressed and pretended to be a female version of him.

"I hate you," Zero huffed as he grabbed the Day Class female uniform and a long silver wig and headed into the bathroom. When he came out, everyone was hooting with laughter. Kaname, who paused his cookie-baking, came in and laughed as well.

"Alright, calm down, guys," said Pocky. "Kuran, get back to the cookies."

"Yes, Pocky," said Kaname as he went back into the kitchen.

**Cross: Give out some sweets to everyone**

"Happy Halloween!" Kaien cried happily as he gave out some goody bags to everyone, full of candy. When Zero – wait, let's call him Zeroko now – got his goody bag, he handed it back. "Don't want it," he told the sobbing Kaien.

**Shiki: Get wrapped up in toilet roll by everyone else**

Everyone but Shiki raced into the bathroom and brought out as many toilet paper rolls as they could find. They carefully wrapped Senri up in it, until he became a mummy.

"You look so neat, Senri!" Pocky squealed.

"Thanks," said Senri.

**Kain: Prank phone call Yagari**

"Ooh, this is gonna be good," said Pocky. "But which phone should he use?"

"Yours," Zeroko said flatly.

"No, yours," Pocky argued. "I don't want Yagari mistaking Kain for me when he calls."

"What about my telephone?" Kaien asked hopefully, holding up his dinky-looking telephone from the 90s or so.

"I guess," said Kain as he picked it up and dialed Yagari's number.

"And, please, do something better than the typical 'Is your refrigerator running?' joke,' Pocky added quickly.

"Hello?" Yagari asked as he answered.

"Hey, hot stuff," said Kain. "I heard you're hot... Hot like chilli powder!"

_Why am I not surprised that he keeps saying 'hot'?_ Pocky thought as she stifled a giggle.

"Who in the motherfucking world is this?" Yagari growled. (In case you're wondering about the swearing, Pocky's censor was only set for Kaien's office, kitchen and bathroom.)

"Wanna go on a date? I'm bi," said Kain. Yagari hung up at that.

"You do know that he'll kill you if he finds out, do you?" Zero asked, slightly wary.

"Of course," said Kain.

Suddenly, Ichiru walked into the room clad in a Day Class uniform. He smirked when he saw Zeroko.

"Ichiru? What are you doing here?" Pocky asked.

"Haven't you heard? Ichiru has now enrolled at Cross Academy," Kaien said seriously. "I was thinking that since he's so popular amongst the fangirls, he can join in all the time instead of whenever someone calls him up."

"Neat!" said Pocky. She was so excited to have Kiryuu Twin #2 in her class. _Just one problem... how on earth am I supposed to focus?_

"I can't wait to go to class with you, Pocky," said Ichiru, smiling. That was one of the things Pocky loved about him: he smiled more than Zero. Shut up, she told herself. Ichiru's taken. Who knows, maybe Zero's taken as well.

Kaname returned to the office, since the cookies were now in the oven.

"Now stay here and face the torture," Pocky ordered.

"Okay, so these dares are from iwuvpenguins101."

"Hello, Penny!" Ichiru called out, waving at no one in particular. And when Pocky said Penguin's name, Kaname actually ducked behind Yuki.

**HEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! Cue Champagen Showers by LMFAO!**

**Yeah Kaname, be afraid, be very afraid. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**So, I'm feeling a little evil today. Must be because I'm in the Halloween Spirit! Yeah! Aujord'hui, I'm going to be an evil overlord. Pocky and the VK crew, today I am not Penguin, I am Supreme Overlord Penguin.**

"Sounds neat," said Pocky.

**Yes, even my darling Ichiru will have to call me this XD**

"Okay!" said Ichiru.

Now, onto the truths.

**Takuma, I mean, Kyoya-sempai, what are your thoughts on the Night Class? (remember to respond the way Kyoya does)**

"The Night Class are a group of alluring vampire students at Cross Academy," said Takuma. "They each have their own unique personalities. For me, my opinion on them depends on each student."

"Thanks, Takuma," said Pocky with a yawn.

**And Pocky? You haven't read Code Geass? Or even Death Note? I'm literally hyperventilating right now. I think I'm going to pass out.**

"Chill!" Pocky told her. "I started Death Note the other night! Hell, I'm reading a lot of manga and watching quite a few anime. I'm watching Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, Lucky Star–"

"Someone switch her off already," Zeroko moaned as Pocky rambled on and on like the otaku she is.

Kaname slowly peeped out from behind Yuki as he took a frying pan and hit Pocky across the head with it. The otaku fell to the floor unconscious.

Kaien retrieved the sheet of dares.

**Ummmm, keeping in the Halloween spirit, Zero should tell a very scary story. Preferably about vampires. Hell, make it about Kaname.**

Kaname dove under the couch. It wasn't like him to run away from everything, but he'd been tortured for days and this was the last straw.

Zeroko cleared his throat. "Once, there was a small, but elite, family. They might look like the most beautiful humans to grace this Earth – but, deep inside, they're monsters."

"The Kurans consisted of a mother, a father and a young boy. They seemed very friendly to the vampire community – but deep down inside, they were evil. In fact, they killed humans and made it seem like human criminals did it."

"LIES!" Kaname blurted out, struggling to contain his anger.

"Kaname roar! Kaname smash!" Pocky roared as she woke up.

"SHUDDAP!" Kaname screamed.

The whole room fell into silence. Ruka, Yuki and Aido all ran to Kaname's side and hugged him. The pureblood hugged Yuki back but pushed Aido and Ruka away. The nobles sighed as they returned to their seats.

"Okay, Zero, carry on," said Pocky.

"...I have writer's block," said Zero.

"Righty-o, then."

**Kaname, no I'm not gonna ask you to kill yourself so don't worry.**

**I just want you to strip down COMPLETELY and run around the Day Class GIRLS dorms.**

"Wha–!?"

**Right now.**

"But–"

**Don't you dare argue with me. I'm Supreme Overlord Penguin and you should do as I say.**

Kaname sighed in defeat. He threw off his uniform, underwear and whatever else he was wearing and went out into the cold.

**Aido, use Pocky's phone and go record every moment of it, making sure Kaname goes into every single one of the girl's room. And don't act like you don't want to see Kaname naked. I'm doing you a favour here.**

"I'll have to buy a lot more credit than usual nowadays," Pocky muttered as she gave her phone to Aido, who blushed as he took it and followed Kaname, who was now naked as a jay, outside.

Kaname ran around the Day Class girls' dorms, with Aido videoing his every move. Everyone was back from trick-or-treating and it was past curfew, so the girls were all in their dorms either half-asleep or fully asleep. Most of them woke up and saw Kaname, all whispering, giggling and blushing.

"Why is Kaname doing that? It's not like him."

"Do you think Aido or someone dared him to?"

"I think I can see Aido outside, recording this with his iPhone!"

The slightly cheekier girls ended up throwing stuff at Kaname, such as ketchup and eggs.

By the time Kaname and Aido had returned, Kaname had become a huge, colourful mess. In fact, he'd never been this messy his whole life. He excused himself as he went to take a shower.

Aido proudly showed the video to everyone else, who laughed hysterically.

**Zero, when he's done, you shall have the pleasure of uploading the video on youtube.**

**I'm so evil XD**

Aido sent the video to Zero, who uploaded it on YouTube. This video had ten times more likes and views than the other two.

**Uh...look, I feel so bad about the drama I caused last night. Zero, you're not playa, I had no idea you declared your love for Yuuki (though why you would do that and then kiss Pocky without objection is beyond me)**

Zero and Yuki snuggled up next to each other like the happiest couple in the world.

Pocky sighed. She was disappointed that she didn't win Zero's heart, but at the same time happy for him and Yuki.

**Shiki and Rima should go trick or treating, make sure you get something for me, 'kay? :3**

The two redheads stood up and went into town. It was a little late for trick-or-treating, and they hoped that they'd still get some candy anyway.

**Kaien, throw a Halloween themed party for the Day and Night Class!**

"Yay!" Kaien squealed as he immediately got to work on invitations. He then handed them out to everyone in the room, including Senri and Rima (who returned with only two sweets for themselves and one for Pen– sorry, Surpreme Overlord Penguin: a Mars bar. Then the crazy headmaster went to wake the Day Class students up as he handed them invitations. When he returned to his office, he decorated the whole room with balloons, streamers and snacks, including the cookies Kaname had baked. Speaking of Kaname, he was now out of the shower, clean and dressed.

Soon, Day Class students began pouring in, dressed as witches, mummies, zombies, the like. The girls screamed when they saw the Night Class boys, and the dorm president began fanboying over Ruka.

Nevertheless, the party was a success, and the sleepy Day Class students returned to their dorms, hoping for a good night's sleep.

"Are we done yet?" Zero moaned.

"Nope, you've still got ten, maybe twenty, more dares to go," Pocky reported. "Surpreme Overlord Penguin sent in a lot tonight, so let's be patient with her."

**Today my cosplay victims shall be Kain, Zero and Seiren.**

**Kain, this halloween you must cosplay as Hollow Ichigo.**

Pocky presented a rather scary looking white outfit. "This cosplay would suit you so well, Kain!" she exclaimed. Kain just took the cosplay as he went to change.

**Zero, you should cosplay as Honey-sempai and act like him until told otherwise. I even brought you an Usa-chan bunny too :3**

"Don't tell me–"

"Yup, Honey-senpai's a loli-shota boy," Pocky told him. She held up an Ouran uniform, a blond wig and a stuffed pink bunny. "But don't worry, it's Halloween, so I don't think you'll be cosplaying as him for too long."

As Kain came out of the bathroom as Hollow Ichigo, Zero went in to become Honey.

**Seiren should cosplay as Konata Izumi and act like an otaku for the next two dare sessions XD**

"Ooh, Konata," Pocky gasped. "My favourite Lucky Star character. She's too easy to relate to!"

She held up a messy, long blue wig and a pink and white sailor uniform as she looked around for Seiren. The cosplay was snatched out of her hands as Seiren went to change, just as Zero came out as Honey, skipping around with Usa-chan in hand. When she came out she sat down, looking bored and staring out the window. "Any manga to read? Or video games to play?"

"You can have my Death Note manga," said Pocky, handing her the first volume. Seiren took it and pretended to be immersed in the manga.

"These are from Waterling's sister, Tsukiyomi-Cecilia:"

**Dare:**

**Zero - Bow down to Kaname and kiss his feet**

"No way in hell– I mean, of course!" said Zero, skipping over to Kaname as he bowed down to the Pureblood and kissed his feet. At first Kaname looked astonished, but then he petted Zero on the head and went to sit down.

**Ruka - Make out with Yuki**

"Wow," said Pocky. "Our first yuri dare. Ready, girls?"

Ruka and Yuki stood up reluctantly. Ruka walked closer to Yuki and made out briefly with her. Aido and Takuma got gigantic nosebleeds.

_Wow_, thought Pocky. _I didn't know Aido and Takuma are yuri fanboys. People should send in more yuri dares to satisfy them._

**Kaname - Cross-dress as a girl, until someone else dares you to dress up, and make sure to wear a skirt**

"Don't think I didn't see that one coming," said Kaname as he took the girls' uniform from Zero and went into the bathroom. When he came out, Pocky stood up and shouted, "We should call you Kanako! Kanako Kuran!"

Everyone laughed. Kaname – I mean, Kanako – dove back under the couch.

**Truth:**

**Zero - If you, a monkey and Headmaster Cross were the last people on earth,**

**who would you kill first**

"Myself," said Zero without hesitation.

"No, don't do that, Zero-kun!" Pocky cried, glomping him. Remembering that he was cosplaying as one of the most huggable anime guys, Zero glomped back.

"That's all from Tsukiyomi-Cecilia. Next we have BellaChrono:"

**Kay so my dares that are halloween themed begin with the most halloweeney character ever...**

**HANABUSA AIDO COSPLAY AS EMILY THE STRANGE!**

Aido's cosplay for tonight consisted of a long black wig, black T-shirt, black pants and white sandals. And to top it off, there was white face paint, since Emily the Strange was a very pale girl. Aido took the cosplay and changed in the bathroom.

**Zero sorry but this must be done... please dress up like William Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean, but keep the silver hair, wuv it tooooooo much.**

"Yay!" cried Zero. "I can stop looking and acting ridiculous!"

He snatched the pirate cosplay from Pocky's arms and made a beeline to the bathroom. Pocky almost fainted when he came out.

**ICHI-CHAN! please dress like Jack Sparrow, everyone loves Jack Sparrow, you two must keep your hair the way it is.**

Ichiru took the cosplay and changed, also a pirate.

**Kaname, you ever heard of Lord Voldemort? Cosplay time!**

"Hell, yeah!" Pocky exclaimed, holding up a long black robe and pale white face paint. She shoved them at Kaname, who went off into the bathroom for the fifth time that night. "And don't forget to shave your head!" she called after him.

Yuki couldn't help but scream when he came out. She squeezed Zero's hand tightly, whimpering.

**Rima, Shiki, Some pocky.**

"Thank you!" the happy redheads cried.

**And Every one gets a slice of their fave pizza**

"Sweet!" the whole group chorused as they munched on their pizzas.

**TRICK OR TREAT?**

**BellaChrono**

"Next up is Demonic Angel 7."

"SAVE ME, SAVE ME FROM THESE CRAZY MURDERERS!" Kaname wailed. Everyone stared at him, then laughed.

**MY PRECIOUS KANA THEY ARE SO MEAN TO YOU... ALTHOUGH THAT DACE WAS**

**AWESOME... ^-^**

**AND YUKI... I WILL GIVE YOUA 2 SECOND HEADSTART STARTING WHEN THIS IS READ OFF... *EVILNESS***

Yuki squeaked and hugged Zero tighter.

**ANWAY ON TO THE DARES!**

**AIDO- GO DECAPITATE YOUSELF! YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED! AND I DONT WANTTO RUIN MY NAILS..*POUT***

"NOOOO– wait, what does 'decapitate' mean?" asked Aido.

"It means you have to chop your head off," Pocky told him.

"NOOOOO!" Aido wailed as he grabbed a chainsaw and hacked his head off. His body fell limply to the ground as his head fell beside Kain's foot.

"No... Hanabusa..."

"It's alright, Kain," said Pocky. "Next time he has a truth or dare, he'll be fine."

Kain nodded solemnly.

**RIMA- MY IDEA FOR YOU HAIR LOOKS AWESOME... AHVE SOME POCKY... PUT NOT POCKY THE PERSON... I DONT THINK SHE WOULD LIKE BEING BIT...**

"Hehe, I'm fine with anyone biting me except Kaname," said Pocky.

"Thanks!" said Rima.

**EVERYONE-VAMPIRES DRESS UP AS HUMANS... HUMANS DRESS UP AS VAMPIRES... YUKI... YOUR A WEREWOLF... STUPID MUTT... *SNICKER***

The Night Class handed their uniforms to Ichiru and Pocky, while they handed their uniforms to them. Yuki had a giant werewolf costume, and Kaien had a long, flowing robe. Everyone changed.

_Hmmm... It sure is nice to be in a Night Class uniform for a change,_ thought Pocky. She'd removed her Renge wig and put her glasses back on. _It'd be pretty cool to be a vampire – though I don't think Zero'll be too happy about that..._

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! EVEN YOU ICE BOY AND MUTT... OH AND THE FAT BAKA (AKA RUKA)*THROWS CANDY AND CHOCOLATE AND KNIVES AT YOU***

Ruka screamed as she tried, but failed, to avoid the objects Demon was throwing at her. A bunch of knives had slashed her as her lifeless body fell to the ground.

"I think we've got a pschyco murderer here," said Zero. "Demon, I salute you for killing off these two ungrateful vampires."

"Zero!" Yuki and Pocky cried as they nudged him hard. "Don't forget that Aido and Ruka won't be dead forever!"

"Yeah, well, Demon could make a good Vampire Hunter."

As they argued, Takuma changed back into Kyoya.

"Anywho, let's wrap Halloween up with these dares from zero-fangirl:"

**hi i turned into senri-fangirl so if u see that name its me**

Zero sighed with relief. One crazy fangirl down, one to go.

Senri smiled.

**ok yuuki chan IM SO SORRY MY BROTHER MADE ME DO IT so your dare is to not kill me**

"Hey, I liked kissing Kaname!" Yuki cried. "But we're only friends. Zero is my lover. Sorry, Kaname-senpai!"

Kaname looked hurt. His entire world had been crashing down ever since that dreaded Pocky girl came to Cross Academy.

**zero kun to make it up to you i will give you a dinner of your choice with yuki**

Yuki and Zero stood up and walked out the door, hand in hand. Kaname glared at them.

**senri kun I LOVE YOU so will you go on a date with me i look like rima but with longer curlier hair and i wear it down**

Senri-fangirl tumbled down the roof as she ran to Senri, grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

"I hope these two pairings have great nights out," said Pocky. "In fact, I can just imagine Zero taking Yuki to a resturant for spicy food."

**ok so yea OH WAITWAITWAIT ONE MORE DARE**

**for rima give ALL of your pocky to me and senri**

"Well, that's nice," Rima mumbled. "I get lots of pocky tonight and then I get it taken off me."

Senri and his fangirl were the first to return, both with huge grins on their faces.

"How did it go?" Pocky asked them.

"It was perfect!" Senri-fangirl squealed. "Now Rima, where's our pocky?"

"Here," said Rima as she handed her pocky to the other two redheads.

"Thanks!" said Senri-fangirl as she waved and disappeared.

A few minutes later, Yuki and Zero returned from their date. Yuki looked as though she'd swallowed a seal.

"You took her to a spice food resturant, didn't you, Zero?" Pocky asked. Zero nodded, smirking.

"Well, that's it for tonight," Pocky continued. She glanced down at the floor, where Ruka and headless Aido lay, still as stone.

"Kuran, can you take these two to the infirmary?" Pocky asked. Kaname nodded as he lifted up the two bodies and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: So how's that, everyone? Ichiru got dared so much that he gets to be here all the time! :D**

**So, when you PM your dares to me, answer this question: What's your favourite moment in the fic so far? I can't answer that because there are so many golden moments, I can't pick just one!**

**Feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
